Searching
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Harry Hook and Uma have never been apart. So, when she leaves, freeing him and the rest of her crew. He waits patiently for her, except she doesn't come back. Where is she? And, why is he convinced that Mal and her VK's are apart of Uma's disappearance?
1. Chapter 1

She saved him. Harry knew he lived in a place where love was unspokenly forbidden. And he knew the feelings he had for his captain and friend Uma ran deeper than a simple crush. He hid his feelings in his undying devotion and longing to please Uma. His life had equated to him being desperate for scraps of Uma's affection. He doesn't remember when he fell for her, maybe it was the day they first met? All he knew was that he needed her, she's just as much a part of him as the hook he carries.

So when he and the crew waited, for hours and she didn't show he began to worry. At first, he thought something terrible might have happened to her, but his gut was telling him that wherever she was, she was fine. He knew she wouldn't go back to the Isle. Using a spell from Mal's spell book, she managed to put a dent in the barrier. Harry and the crew celebrated. And rode with the tide, away from the place that no longer confined them.

The first time it hit Harry, that he was free, truly free. Was when a cold sea breeze, brushed upon his skin, caressing him like a lost lover. He wished Uma, was beside him, he longed to share his joy with her. This was everything they dreamed about since they were kids. The sea, the tide, the breeze, all the things they both desire to feel and see.

He didn't know how long, he waited. He knew the crew was getting restless, Uma had promised to meet them hours ago. What if she abandoned them? Giving them freedom, her final goodbye. Harry yelled angrily at everyone at the very idea. Gil the only one standing by his side, and agreeing Uma wouldn't abandon them.

As sure as Harry was, doubts did linger. He knew revenge was all that Uma craved. He basically offered himself on a silver platter every day, for him to get rejected every time. Of course, he knew they could never be together, not on the Isle. There were rules, and if those rules are broken, your life was over. Quite literally. Death was the only ending you get for daring to show any sign of weakness. And if that weakness, was love an emotion, that condemned many villains to the Isle in the first place. It was the biggest dishonor.

Harry did imagine once or twice, what it would be like to die for Uma. He'd gladly put his life on the line for her already, so what would be the difference if he died for admitting his love? It was a stupid thought, he knew it. He could see in Uma's eyes, when he got closer, their lips on the brink of betraying all they were ever taught. That maybe, just maybe she thought about it too. That she loved him, and the reason she pushed him away, was because she saw them dying, before the very thing she wanted so bad, revenge, would be fulfilled.

Deciding the best thing to do was to help her achieve her revenge, he dutifully did his duty, as her first mate. It didn't matter, who he hurt if it was for her. He'd do it gladly, without a second thought. He'd help her get off the Isle, and the moment, they were alone he'd get his kiss, a passionate confession of love tumbling right after. This isn't what he imagined, at all. He was starting to get restless as the crew as he waits for his beloved.

Another hour passes, as he demands the ship be taken to board the yacht Auradon's cotillion was on. Something had to have happened to Uma, she wouldn't leave. He thought firmly gripping on to his hook. They reached the boat and it was mostly empty. The kids of Auradon partied out, or all going for a change of clothes after an elaborate musical number in the water. Either way, only two people were on the deck of the boat. Two people he recognized, one intimately, the other he kidnapped. Mal, the woman he once gave his heart to stood on the boat, her boyfriend beside her confused. Harry couldn't help but think how proud Uma would be, if she knew he had the Prince and Traitor, alone on the boat with no witnesses. Harry glares at them, grabbing a rope from Uma's ship, he swings and boards the yacht beside them effortlessly.

He glares at Mal and Ben angrily, he had no time for greetings or pleasantries. He wanted Uma. No, he needed Uma beside him. Now. And they were going to tell him where she was, or they will die.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded angrily, as he gripped his hook tightly.

"How did you get here?" Mal asks inquiringly, taking a step back.

"Where is Uma?" Harry repeats again with even more anger in his voice. He lifts his hook up, an evil glint in his eye. If they didn't tell him, there will be blood. Lots and lots of blood.

"How did you get here?" Mal asks again, Harry's eye twitches in irritation.

"If you did anything to her, I'll kill your boyfriend and you," He raged.

"You couldn't if you tried Harry," Mal sang sarcastically, on the inside however she felt a flicker of fear.

Harry growls at her, his face full of rage. On the inside, however, he was starting to feel anxious, he waited hours for Uma, and she never returned. Uma would never break her promise, she'd never leave. They had to have done something to her, he thought. And if they did, well, Harry would make sure they suffered.

"Look," Mal continued, feeling a little guilty, knowing Harry was probably abandoned by Uma too. "She just swam away, I have no idea where she's at," She explains honestly.

Harry glares, he debates whether he should diverge the information that Uma was to meet him. Uma would always come back. She wasn't the type to leave without saying anything, she wasn't Mal.

"You better hope I find her, or your pretty head rolls," Harry clipped violently approaching her, and he rubs his hook on her skin. Ben yells in protest, but Mal tells him to stand down. As she confidently stands her ground looking Harry in the eyes.

"What's wrong Harry? Upset another girl you love left you alone," She prodded, Harry pressed the hook on her face tighter and then pulls it away with a hearty laugh at the traitor in front of him.

"She'd never leave me," He sternly replied.

"Looks like she did," Mal answered sarcastically.

"This is a waste of time, you are lucky Uma told us to never kill you," He complained, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

"I'm flattered, I didn't think she cared." Mal marveled snidely.

"She doesn't, She preferred to torture you for the rest of your life," He gleefully, informs with a laugh that could only be described as psychotic.

Mal doesn't say a word, as Harry motions for Gil to throw a rope over for him. Gil obeys, and Harry grabs the rope blowing a kiss to Mal as he swings back to his ship.

"Should we really let him leave?" Ben questions.

"Yeah, he's not a real threat," Mal claims, and Ben looks at her in disbelief.

"He just tried to kill you!" He screams looking at her incredulously, he wondered for a moment if there was something Mal wasn't telling him.

"On a boat full of people, that would stop him."

"They're all below deck."

"They would have heard me scream." She reasons.

Ben doesn't say anything, deciding not to pry. He feared the thought of pushing Mal away again, so he decides to drop it. He looked up and watches Harry scream at his crew and they sail away He looks at Mal, who looks down feeling guilty. But what for? What did she do to feel that guilt? Ben looks away, wondering, how he'd confront Mal for letting a man who tried to kill her go. Mal seemed unaware, looking at Harry Hook, praying that he'd find Uma. She knew Uma was the only thing, that kept him stable, and she feared whoever, would cross Harry next. Might not live, and it'd all be her fault.

 **A.N.** Hi! I've had this idea of Hary being angry Uma's missing and confronting Mal about it for awhile. I'm not sure how long this will be, probably pretty short maybe 5 chapters? I should probably write some Harry/Uma pure fluff soon. But, I'm a sucker for angst.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found his heart hardening with every doubtful comment whispered about Uma. She wasn't coming back, they said contempt and anger dripping from their voices. They were demanding for the useless search for her to end, for Harry to give up all hope of ever seeing Uma again.

Harry's usual response was gripping their mouths in his hand, his sharp hook that he always carried in the other, playfully caressing their throat. He'd violently demand they'd say it again, and let the sharp hook linger on their jugular. He'd give them a threatening manic smile.

Terrified they usually backed off, preferring to keep alive. That ended today, with one member bravely standing up to Harry whose uncontrollable nature had finally tittered over to full insanity. Harry lifted his hand gripping the hook that never left his side firmly.

He gave an eerie grin and his eyes seemed elsewhere, as he loses himself in rage, hatred, and anger all emotions that were usually subsided by Uma. He felt lost, empty, with a false sense of freedom, even though he was happily living out his darkest fantasies.

Harry's eyes looked crazed and wild, and everyone watched on in fear as the man begged for his life. Harry felt the mans blood drip from his fingers, and he laughed with glee. This felt good. _This felt right._

The man had stopped breathing awhile ago, but Harry doesn't retreat. He continues and everyone's stomach twists up feeling disgusted. Gil walked into the room, wondering why a crowd had gathered. He made his way through and looked on in horror as he saw what Harry was doing.

"Stop!" He screams rushing at Harry.

He pushes Harry down, both falling to their sides, and Harry fights against him. Gil says Harry's name and Harry slowly comes back to reality. He turns and locks eyes with Gil, his breathing is erratic and hard. Emotions stir in Harry as he recognizes his best friend since childhood.

"Harry, Calm down," Gil pleads.

Harry pushes Gil away and gets up. He looks around the room watching as everyone looks away from him cowering in fear. Harry bites his lip in frustration and goes to brush a hand through his hair. He stops as he looks down at his hand, the man's blood starting to dry. The smell of blood begins to overwhelm him.

 _What have I done?_ He thinks as the harsh realization of his actions hit him. Uma would be angry, she'd yell at him and curse his name. Telling him, that's now how they handle things on her ship. He felt a sense of guilt as he imagined the disappointment on Uma's face.

He briskly runs away pushing past anyone in his way and locks himself in his quarters. He doesn't eat for days. He feels numb to any emotion that tries to flicker inside of him. How could he go back? He killed someone, not just anyone, someone from his own crew.

He wanted to go back to the old Harry. The Harry that had Uma beside him restraining him from losing all control. He had felt the rush and thrill of bringing death to another. He loved it. There was no way he could go back to how he was before. That Harry was as dead as the crew member he killed.

He was a new Harry, a distraught somehow more violent husk of the Harry everyone once knew. Harry starts breathing heavily, his chest feeling tight. He cried in anger, or was it _fear?_

There was an internal battle going on inside of Harry, as part of himself attempted to try to mend its self back together. It was useless, Uma was his needle. Without her, he was loose thread being ripped at the seams.

Harry recalls a memory from his childhood. Harry and Uma had been adventuring one day and came upon a hidden spring of water. _Fresh Water._ It was their secret, they didn't tell a soul not even to their best friend, Gil. They would swim together neither speaking a word, as they both relished in the cool water.

Uma enjoyed the silence, and Harry enjoyed observing Uma's pure delight in being able to freely swim again. The water was her domain. It was her home, and sometimes he found himself fearing that one day it'll take her away from him. Was that what was happening now? Did the sea call to Uma, beckoning for her touch as much as he?

Uma once broke the silence to speak of her life before the Isle. She spoke of her mother's craftiness and how her mother escaped after her revival. Her mother had managed to avoid detection for four years before Uma ruined it all.

Uma grew tired of the isolation and wanted to explore. She swam too far away and got caught in a fisher's net. The fisherman looked shocked to see a child that looked suspiciously like Ursula the lost sea witch.

Captured and taken to the Kingdom Of Auradon, Uma had no choice but to reveal her mother's location. Soon after they place, Uma and her Mother on the Isle, trapping them forever just like the rest of the villains. Her mother had resented her ever since, compensating by neglecting her daughter and downing her constantly.

Uma always regarded that event as the lowest point of her life, a point she'd never reach, ever again. She vowed to get revenge on Auradon for taking away the sea from her. From taking everything from everyone on the Isle.

And Uma would have achieved her goal if she wasn't thwarted by her long-time sworn enemy Mal. _Mal_. That traitor definitely has something to do with Uma's disappearance, Harry's face twisted up in anger at the thought of the girl he once foolishly thought he loved.

A knock on the door breaks Harry from his thoughts. Gil was on the other side announcing himself and asking if he could come in. Harry stays quiet and silently hopes Gil would just walk away. He doesn't.

Instead, he hears the jingling of keys and the unlocking of the door. Harry looks up and sees Gil opening the door with a smile and tray in hand. Gil's smile slightly falters as he catches sight of Harry's bloodied hook, on the ground. He tells himself not to think about it as he tries to pretend the earlier events hadn't transpired. He had to focus on getting Harry back to normal. _It's what Uma would want._

"Brought you something, I thought you might be hungry," He chirps happily, setting the tray on the unused desk in Harry's room.

"I'm not," Harry simply states with a glare, longing to let loneliness persist.

"Come on Harry," Gil begs, "It's your favorite and just the way you like it."

Harry's stomach growls, and Gil gives Harry a smug smile. Harry grunts in annoyance, but reluctantly arises from the bed walking over to the desk. He grabs a piece of fried fish on the tray and takes a small bite. He gingerly chews and savors the taste. Gil beams with joy, feeling proud of his accomplishment for getting Harry to eat. Harry slowly chews and rolls his eyes in annoyance. After finishing the fish piece in his hand he scratches his head in slight irritation, as Gil continues to stare.

"She'll be back soon," Gil assures silently, feeling fearful as he watches Harry's body stiffen.

"Leave," Harry demands angrily, fearing that he might actually hurt his friend.

Gil's eyes widened in surprise, and he takes a step back trying to assess the situation. Realizing that every potential scenario ended in his untimely death, he reluctantly walks to the door gripping the handle.

"You're not the only one hurting, she's our friend too," He says referring to the feelings of him and the crew.

Harry doesn't say a word in response, only wanting to see Gil gone. He knew if he replied the argument may turn deadly, so he bit his tongue. Gil walks out the door solemnly, and Harry grabs the tray off the desk, walking back to the bed. He takes a couple more bites, before feeling frustrated, and throws the tray across the room in anger.

Harry screams in anger, fear, and loneliness. He was a mess of emotions right now, and couldn't exactly place his feelings. His mind screamed blood, and his heart screamed for Uma. The room felt stifling and Harry has an overwhelming urge to leave. He glances at the window in his cabin and feels relieved to see the darkness of the night sky.

Grabbing his hook, he furtively leaves his cabin praying Gil is long gone. He makes his way up the ship, using passages rarely used by the crew, and finally reaches the top deck. The cold night breeze hits him hard, and he shivers slightly, as he walks to the bottom of crow's nest. He hears hushed whispers around him but ignores them all as he makes his way up the crow's nest.

Once up top, he roughly pushes himself in. He catches his breath and looks up at the stars shining brightly in the night sky. He sees the star his father used to speak of, the star that leads straight to Neverland. He imagines himself having his father's adventures and his biggest enemy being a cunning ten-year-old boy.

Maybe in Neverland, he'd find a crocodile who'd finally bite his hand off. He'd try to get Tick-Tock to do it for years, but the crocodile was old and tired now. Harry had long given up on the idea of finding a crocodile to take his hand, so he could finally wear his father's hook. No longer having to carry it around, and feel like a fool for not living up to his father's legacy.

He wasn't like his sisters, who were natural born-leaders. Both were captains of their own ships and made their father proud. He was a disappointment, a fluke of a Hook as his father would say. Uma was the only one that believed in him and thought he was worth something, well besides Gil.

So he wasn't Captain? _Who cares?_ First Mate was a better position in his opinion. Besides, he loved watching Uma lead and have the crew fawn over her. She was such a beautiful entity to watch, and when she took control...well, Harry loved that most of all.

Love seemingly was Harry's greatest enemy. He'd die for it. He'd fight for it. And yet here he was alone, the one he loved nowhere in sight. He missed her terribly, and it seemed the longer she was gone, the more he fell apart.

Harry was getting cold, he left his jacket in his room somewhere, so he was left here shivering. He climbed out of the Crow's nest and made his way back down. He takes the same route as before, but instead of going to his room he finds himself at a whole different location, _Uma's room_.

They both had spent so many nights in here coming up with plans and ranting about the Isle. He wondered if the room still looked the same, knowing the thought was stupid because no one else had been in there. He opens her door slowly and hesitantly walks in.

The room was left untouched everything exactly where she left it. It's been days since Harry and Uma were in here discussing the plan for taking over Auradon and freeing everyone on the Isle. Harry closes his eyes trying to remember Uma's voice.

"I'll take over Auradon, and I'll be the queen," She muses happily, her hands dramatically waving in excitement. She places her hands on her hips as Harry ogles her feeling pleased.

She grabs Harry's arm and pulls him closer to her. Her other hand brushes his cheek, and he leans into her hand.

"And you my king of sorts," She adds, "We'll mostly rule together, just as we always planned."

"Mmm," He moans excitedly, enjoying the pleasure of her touch, as his face rubbed against her hand. "Sounds great. Wait, mostly?"

She moves her hand away feeling a strange feeling stir inside her. _Gods, it's happening again. Make it go away. Make it go away._

Harry frowns at Uma missing her touch and saddened they weren't going to be equals. Uma walks a couple paces to her desk chair then leans on it for support.

"We have an agreement, Uma." Harry reminds her.

"I was just joking. Gods, Harry, you take everything much too seriously."

Harry flashes Uma a disbelieving look but decides to let it go. Uma crosses her hands across her chest in deep thought. "There's one potential dent in our plan," she admits.

"Besides, you taking more than your share?" _Okay, maybe he couldn't let it go._

"Mal," She complained, wanting to rinse her mouth for even speaking that traitors name.

"Her?" That girl was no threat at all. Harry forgets being annoyed with Uma for her earlier remark and continues."The traitor will be very easy to dispose of." Harry beamed, happily gesturing with his hook.

"Ugh no, way too easy," She says at his implication, "She has experience in magic, more than me at the moment."

"It'll come to you naturally," He assures. "And we're not going to kill her?" He asks disappointed.

"I know, but magic, well big magic takes more skill and experience," She explains remembering her mother's teachings, "No, but we'll definitely make sure she suffers for the rest of her pathetic life."

"You can do it," he encourages, "Are you sure?" Harry asks about Mal's intended fate.

"Oh I'm sure," She says, "Mal's suffering is our true revenge."

He did enjoy suffering. _A lot._ And Mal's suffering well that would bring him great _joy_. Harry gives Uma a smile in response, and she gleefully cackles sounding a little like her mother.

Harry opens his eyes leaving his final memory of Uma. He looks around the room again, and something peculiar catches his eye. There on top of her desk was a map. A map he's never seen before. He walks over to the desk and picks up the map. He reads the title and gasps, letting the map fall to the floor. Atlantica the map had read. She was in Atlantica, and soon Harry would be there too.

A.N. I want to thank everyone who's supporting this story! I really appreciate it! Anyway, next chapter will be pretty intense. Lots of drama. Maybe even some reuniting? We'll see... In the meantime though, I'm working on a fic request which will hopefully be done this week, and a potential one shot? Not sure yet, please pray I don't start another series. Thanks, everyone, till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wouldn't easily be able to go to Atlantica, he was lacking in certain areas. A tail and the ability to breathe underwater if we're being precise. He wasn't a merman...yet. He had heard Uma mention once before that there was a way for a human to turn into a merman. A potion and not just any potion, one specifically made by a sea witch. The ingredients could only be found under the deep blue sea in its murky dark depths and they were extremely difficult to find. Uma's mother, a renowned sea witch, and potion connoisseur, usually used her lackey's Flotsam and Jetsam to fetch her ingredients.

Lackeys that were much too old for usefulness now and were currently locked up in an aquarium inside Ursula's home. They had children, however, children owned by Jay. And if Jay was in Auradon than his precious pets would be right along with him.

Harry smirked at the idea of taking something Jay cared for. Jay had thrown his hook into the infested waters of the Isle. If it wasn't for Uma pulling him up, Harry would have shared the same fate as his fellow crew. Harry thinks it'd be a good idea to make his blade extra sharp for when he finally sees Jay. It had been much too long since he's seen his sworn enemy. He just had to ensure he looked his absolute best.

Harry informs Gil of his plan and tells him to inform the crew to set course back to Auradon. Gil observes Harry cautiously, unsure of how to tell his friend about the weight that's been placed upon him and just exactly how it'll affect Harry's well-thought-out plan. Gil debates with himself but eventually finds words slipping through.

"They fear you."

Gil wanted to slap himself, that was not how he intended to start out. Harry looks over at Gil in confusion.

"They've always feared me," Harry points out wondering why Gil was stating the obvious.

"This time's different, there's talk of mutiny Harry," Gil stressed sadly, "They want you to walk the plank."

Harry guffawed, they were trying to overthrow him. He was Harry Hook, the most feared pirate on the Isle.

"Me?" Harry replies incredulous,"Walk the plank?" Harry giggles with a psychotic twinge and scowls.

"Yes, you," Gil maintains with a serious expression, "You killed a member of their crew. A member of your crew."

"My father has done it plenty of times," Harry defends surprised, having never thought he'd use his father as a defense. Still, he continued on,"His crew, however, didn't complain."

"Your father's crew despises him."

"Better to be feared than loved, Gil."

"I can't watch this anymore Harry," Gil explodes, "You promised Uma, you said you wouldn't become him."

Rage flashed in Harry's eyes, and he rushes at Gil. Gil's eyes widened in shock, and he made no move to avoid Harry. Instead, he chooses to quickly close his eyes as Harry gets closer. Harry pushes Gil against the wall roughly. Gil groans at the push but opens his eyes to see Harry's eyes just inches apart. Gil suddenly gains confidence and Harry seems taken aback but gives him an angry sneer.

"Don't mention her name," Harry drawls, "I'd hate to lose another friend." He cooed harshly and takes his left hand off of Gil reaching for the hook inside his jacket. It was still covered in dry blood from the dead crew member. Harry didn't think to wash it, too many things weighed on Harry's mind. And for now, it would be a reminder, a reminder of all the wrong he's done. Of all the actions he must answer about to Uma. He rests the sharpened hook blade upon his friend's chin, a warning for now.

"I'm her friend too," Gil emphasizes to Harry trying not to show fear," She was my captain too."

Harry narrows his eyes furious. Gil would never understand his feelings for Uma. It was more than losing a captain to him, more than losing a friend.

"Friend? Uma isn't just my friend or my Captain! Don't you dare compare your feelings mine!" Harry screeches with a fury that Gil's never seen before. "She's-" Harry suddenly stops speaking and his eyes widened. He drops his hook and backs away from Gil. He runs a hand through his hair feeling frustrated he couldn't fully describe what Uma was to him.

"You love her," Gil marvels knowingly, "It's okay, we're not on the Isle, you can say it. It's just me, Gil, your friend."

Harry looks around the room feeling as if it was closing in. The world seems to spin, and he feels himself spiraling. His breathing seemed to shorten and panic surged its way through. He tries to calm himself and begins to breathe in and out heavily. Emotions began to hit him all at once, emotions he spent his whole life suppressing. He couldn't ignore them any longer as they seemed to creep in his throat begging for him to finally be honest with himself for once. He never kept it a secret what he felt for Uma, it was obvious. Even a villain with the vilest heart could see the pure love he felt for Uma. But now? To be confronted by it? To have to say it out loud to Gil, before he ever had any chance to tell Uma his self.

Harry felt like as if someone stabbed him with the blade of honesty. Harry always thought, when it came to his feelings he would say it so easily. He'd even die for it, and yet here he was feeling, well ironically he wasn't sure yet.

Tears streamed from Harry's eyes, and he glared at the ceiling, this was the first time he let himself be vulnerable with anyone who wasn't Uma, his vision blurs, and he wipes his eyes on his sleeve.

"Harry, look I understand-"

"Understand?"Harry repeats hysterically, "I feel like I can't breathe without her, every day feels exactly the same. And I feel so alone Gil." His voice cracks at the end of his rant, and he sobs loudly.

"I want her back," Harry begs through his cries, "Help me, please."

Gil hated seeing his friend in such emotional turmoil. Harry was right, Gil didn't fully understand. Harry had spent his whole life building a persona, and here it was simply unwrapping before their very eyes. Uma was Gil's friend, his closest friend, but the feelings Harry described Gil couldn't fully comprehend. He had felt the sadness from Uma's absence and it was such an awful feeling.

Still, his smile remained intact because he knew Uma would want him to enjoy his freedom. Uma always hated being held back herself and would never want to be the cause of someone else's suppression.

Gil suddenly, felt a wetness drip on his hands, he looked up at first thinking water was leaking overhead but found himself shocked to see no water seeping through. He placed his hands on his face and noticed his cheeks were wet with tears. He was crying too, he found himself thinking of the memories, the time he spent with Uma. Then his eyes caught Harry's who had a pained look on his.

Harry's face had blanched and his eyes were now bloodshot. Gil gave Harry a compassionate gaze and walked over slowly, gingerly approaching his broken friend. Although Gil was unaware of it, he was feeling broken too. Uma's disappearance hadn't fully hit the boy yet. And when it did, it would be a heartbreaking sight.

"I'm going to do something I saw on Uma's tv once," He concludes tenderly, Harry raises an eyebrow in suspicion but quietly observes his friend wondering what he will do next. Gil embraces his dearest friend since childhood and Harry's body stiffened in response.

"What are you-" Harry begins to argue but realizes just how comforting it feels allows it and places his arms around Gil.

"We're going to get her back," Gil promises, "Just let me talk to them, give them time."

"Fine," Harry concedes with a sniffle, but still the anger lingered. He felt a rush of an emotion he was very familiar with," A day, and if the talk of mutiny is still in the air, we become a crew of two."

Gil pulls away and stares at the manic look on his friend's face. He gulps and frowns in response. However, he found himself a little relieved he was off of Harry's potential murder victims list, but still hated that the list even existed. _So much for a breakthrough._

"Okay, I accept your terms," He agrees reluctantly, "but you can't interact with any crew members within that time."

"Sure, they aren't exactly my friends anyway,"

 _No, they were Uma's although from the way they spoke of her now you'd think otherwise._ Harry felt his jaw tic at the thought.

"That means no killing, Harry."

"You and Uma never let me have fun." He mumbles feeling a little agitated.

"Harry," Gil warns.

"Tick-Tock Gil, you don't have that much time," Harry informs and wipes a tear. He gives out a psychotic giggle at whatever sick thought he was imagining, "and I'm just itching to hook someone."

"Harry!" Gil warns again glaring at his friend, who rolls his eyes and turns sitting on his made up bed.

"Be quick with it," Harry motions for Gil to leave, "I'll stay in my room and be a good boy." _As good as the son of a villain can be._

Gil could tell from Harry's tone that Harry was going to be anything but good. But still, Harry was right he did have a limited time. He gives him a suspicious glance and nods leaving the room.

But still, Harry was right he did have a limited time. He gives him a suspicious glance and nods leaving the room.

Harry is left alone with his thoughts and wonders, how he shall pass the time as he lays back on his bed and tries to imagine what he'd do with Uma by his side. She'd lie on the bed beside him her hands tangling themselves in his hair. Harry didn't want to imagine anything else, he adored the feel of Uma playing with his hair. His fantasy didn't listen, and she unwraps her hands from his hair, and their eyes would flicker analyzing the body of the other. Harry had changed his mind then, he was starting to really like this fantasy.

A silent tension would hang over them, Harry thinking of exactly what he wanted to do with Uma. Harry had been with others intimately, but he knew Uma had never. He had always hooked anyone who dared to look in Uma's direction. She was _his_ _captain_ , only he would ever be allowed to touch her. Uma didn't seem to mind most of the time, she considered dalliances a waste of time. Although, that didn't stop her from doing occasional touching and flirtatious glances at random crew members, much to Harry's chagrin. Harry didn't know it, but Uma loved it when he was jealous.

She reveled in the feeling of his devotion, it was hers and only hers. No one would ever take it away from her, though many have tried. Uma who usually preferred to keep her eyes set on the prize that was freedom and revenge was actually quite affectionate with Harry. Ever since they were children, they found their hands always longing to be intertwined. Uma usually the initiator coming up with many reasons why Harry must hold her hand.

Harry recalls their school-days, they spent all their time playing in the sandbox, the only place the future traitor Mal deemed suitable for his Uma.

Harry made sure to make it fun for Uma, turning every day in the sandbox into an epic adventure. One day, he decides to bring a toy sailboat his father had just carved out of wood. Harry wasn't technically supposed to have it, but whatever punishment he faced would be worth it. Especially, if it brought a bright smile to his best friend Uma's face.

"One day, I'll get you a real ship," He declares confidently, Uma giggles and looks at the ship astonished.

It was breathtaking and so realistic. She smiled at her friend, "Harry, thank you," She says beaming with joy. Harry gave her a tender smile and was about to speak when they were rudely interrupted by _her._

"What is that?" A malicious voice they instantly knew belonged to Mal questionably demands.

"None of your business," Uma responds rolling her eyes, she didn't usually stand up to Mal. Not yet anyway, this was rare and very unlike her. But she refused to let Mal ruin the moment she was having with Harry.

"Did your little boyfriend give you that?" Mal asks nastily ignoring Uma's words.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Harry challenges with irritation evident in his voice.

Mal jealously looks at the item in Uma's hands and gives them both an evil smirk.

"Give it to me, now." She demands, stomping her feet onto the hard ground.

"No!" Uma proclaims, "You're just going to break it, please just leave us alone Mal!"

Mal quickly goes for the ship in Uma's hands and pulls it away from her. Harry gets up to grab it from Mal but, she throws it on the ground shattering the boat to pieces and mutters a sarcastic oops.

"Well it's all broken now," Mal commented and laughed as she saw tears falling from Uma's eyes.

Harry's initial reaction was to comfort Uma, but he really wanted to give Mal a piece of his mind.

"Why did you do that?" He shouts angrily, and Mal looks at him fearfully. She quickly regains her composure and glares at the crying Uma.

"Tell your boyfriend to back down, shrimpy," She commands,"Or I tell my Mother, and who knows what she'll do to him."

Uma immediately stands up and goes in front of Harry. She grabs Harry's hand, a scandal at the time, and glares at Mal.

"Leave it alone," She says pulling Harry back to the sandbox. Harry glares at Mal who sticks her tongue out at him and laughs. Mal walks away and sings to herself. _It's so good to be bad._

As they sat in the sandbox, Uma didn't let go of his hand instead squeezing it silently assuring him, that one day they'll get back at Mal. They share a silent look, feelings stirring inside of them as their pain seems to ease, Uma pulled her hand away eventually. All eyes on the playground were on them, everyone disgusted by their earlier affection with one another. Uma then yelled telling everyone to get a hobby. She loved having all eyes on her, just not when they're filled with scrutiny.

When Harry went home, with a broken ship he got a painful welcoming from his father. _It was worth it. Uma was worth it._ After it was over he looked down at his hand and closed his eyes remembering the feelings that waved inside of him earlier.

That one comforting touch of hands meant the world to both of them. Eventually, hand holding evolved as they got older, to lingering touches, and flirtatious words. Harry had always wanted more, but Uma would never give in to what he wanted, what they wanted, not on the Isle. Harry's thoughts abruptly stop as he realized these memories would only fire up his longing. It was best to think of something else for a while until he got the okay to go after his Captain.

He thought of his sisters, something he rarely thought of. CJ had betrayed the Hook name and still was somehow the apple of his father's eye. The nights he did go home, which was quite rare, considering Uma's Captains Quarters were much better than sleeping on a sheet placed on the ground. Plus the ship offered unlimited access to Uma.

His room at his home, his father's home, was pretty barren. He had his clothes thrown around and a pair of scissors for modifying his shirts to look more fashionable, a necessity for any handsome pirate such as he. His room was a huge contrast compared to his sisters whose rooms seemed overstuffed in comparison.

His father always insisted only the best for his girls, conveniently, always forgetting he had a son. Harry used to find it funny, compared to the other parents on the Isle his father was capable of love. Harry just wasn't worth it seemed. At least he had Uma, _that's all that mattered._ Harry groans in frustration, his room confinement had just started, and he was already over it.

 _It's only a day._ One day, and he will finally be able to search a real lead for Uma. And he might even kill Jay in the process, _yes, everything will be great._ He yawns feeling tired from the weight of his emotions.

Meanwhile, in Auradon, a handsome king spoke with his beautiful lady in waiting. Harry usually referred to them as The traitor and her lover boy but the world knew them as King Ben and Lady Mal. The tension from days ago was long gone, Ben deciding it was best to never mention it. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Mal again. Mal, however, was consumed by guilt and it was starting to wane her energy tremendously.

Ben snuck glances at Mal who seemed to look as if she was feeling consumed by her thoughts as he tried on a new suit jacket. It was the same royal blue as all the others but a little more elaborately designed. Evie had just finished making it and insisted Mal give it to him, so he could try it on. Mal looked at Evie's handiwork admiring it and appreciating how good it looked on her boyfriend.

"I love it," She enthuses brightly, her emotions not reaching her tired eyes. She was hiding her dark circles with lots and lots of concealer thanks to Evie.

Ben smiles in response, "I love it too!" He decides fondly admiring the jacket he was wearing, "This could be the best jacket Evie's ever designed for me."

Mal nods her head in agreement, "You look really handsome in it babe."

 _Babe. That was new._ Ben thought with a smile and gave Mal what he considered a seductive look. "Why don't you show me how handsome I look?"

"Is King Obviously Cute propositioning me?" Mal playfully asks, "Careful Benny Boo, isn't shallowness what got your dear old dad in trouble." She jokes getting up from her seat and walks over to him placing a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Ben felt disappointed, this wasn't the type of kiss he had in mind. It was much to pure, he wanted raw passion. Like the kiss, they had on the boat, true love's kiss.

Mal moves to go back to her seat except Ben catches her hand keeping her in the same position. She looks at him confused and sees an attempt of an alluring expression on the handsome king's face.

"Mal," He breathes huskily, "I want more."

Mal stares into his eyes, and she tenderly touches his face. "What if someone comes in?" She questions a slight blush appearing on her face.

"We can lock the door," He assures, his eyes lighting up as hers widened in shock at his boldness. "I just want to kiss you, we won't go further."

"I-I wasn't thinking that," She lies her blush deepening,"I know there are certain rules in Auradon when it comes to that."

Ben feels his cheeks burning and could only assume an evident blush was upon it, he hadn't even thought of _that_. That seemed more in their future not right after a breakup where his girlfriend preferred being trapped on an Isle for all of her life instead of being with him. Maybe, there were some things Ben and Mal did have to address.

"Mal I-"

The sound of the door opening and Mal's surprised cry stopped Ben from going into cautionary conversational territory. Mal had jumped away staring at whoever was at the door.

"King Ben, there's some urgent news that you must address,"

Ben clears his throat and finds himself relieved to see Lumiere when he turns around. Lumiere prevented a conversation he and Mal have been avoiding for days. Ben wanted to kick himself, only he would try to initiate that conversation in the middle of an almost kiss. Why did his mother always teach him to talk about his feelings? He wondered.

"Lumiere, what must I address so urgently?"

Lumiere finally notices Mal and gasps. He bows and looks at his king, "I'm sorry my lord, I didn't realize you had company," He winks at Ben, who suddenly feels very uncomfortable.

"Please knock next time," Ben emphasizes the word knock and Lumiere winks again.

"Oh, of course, I know how it is to be young and in love," Lumiere implies knowingly, "But be careful, we can't have little prince and princesses to early."

"Oh, gods," Mal who had been suspiciously quiet gagged and wished the world would swallow her whole.

"What news do you bring?" Ben inquires his blush deepening at Lumiere's earlier implication.

"Ah, it's about the daughter of the Sea Witch."

"Uma?" Mal and Ben ask at the same time. They both stare at one another a silent conversation going on inside their heads.

"What happened to her?" Ben asks concerned.

"It seems she's been captured Monsieur," Lumiere informs sadly.

"Captured?!" Mal and Ben yell in perfect synchronicity.

"How? By who?" Mal inquires as she runs a hand through her hair nervously. She thought of Harry, who she had just seen a few days prior. The anger that would ravage inside of him screaming to get out, she shudders at the sight. Harry was already convinced that Auradon had something to do with Uma's disappearance and for him to be right...

"By King Triton," He announces and Mal gasps, "She's been arrested for trying to steal his Trident."

"Uma, you idiot!" Mal yells, she sighs in disbelief. She couldn't believe Uma would be stupid enough to get herself trapped in the kingdom of Atlantica. A place Ben had no dominion over and wasn't apart of the United States of Auradon.

"We'll figure this out," Ben muses positively,"I'm sure we can save her."

"Sir, that's not all the news," Lumiere mentions hesitantly.

"There's more?" Mal asks shocked wincing inwardly at the idea of hearing even more terrifying news.

"I'm afraid so M'lady," He states unsure of how to utter the rest, "They plan on executing her."

Mal had no response as she begins to panic. Uma was going to die and it would be all her fault. She hears Ben run over to her, and he wraps his arms around her whispering words of comfort.

"Executing?" He repeats shocked, "Hasn't that been outlawed?" He questions confused.

"That it has, everywhere except Atlantica."

"Oh no," Ben replies worried, "Thank you for informing me, Lumiere, I will be addressing this immediately."

Lumiere dips and bids his king adieu. Ben nods and Lumiere leaves closing the door behind him. Mal begins to sob, feeling guilty for the years of torment and torture she caused Uma. If anything happened to the Sea Witch, it'll be all her fault.

"Ben," She sobs, "I was so awful to Uma. This is all my fault."

"That was the old Mal," Ben comforts, " You're different now. You wouldn't feel guilty if you weren't."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mal demands loudly pulling away from Ben, "I terrorized her, I left her, I left all of them on the Isle to rot."

"Mal, we're going to save her," Ben assures pulling Mal back to his chest, "We're going to save all of them.

"Really?" Mal asks sniffling.

"Yes, of course," Ben replies but suddenly remembers Uma's murderous first mate, "We have to tell Harry."

"No!" Mal disagrees,"He'll kill us."

"Maybe if we tell him, he'll comply and turn down the murderous rage," Ben suggests. He didn't like Harry Hook at all, it was odd for the person that always saw good in everyone. Ben wanted to believe that Harry could be good, or had the potential to be, but it was kind of hard when he showed high psychopathic tendencies.

"Ben, Harry is always on the verge of a murderous rage," Mal notifies with a frown, "Uma's the one that holds him back."

"Exactly, if we tell him-," Ben cuts himself off imagining the bloody path the handsome pirate would leave if he found out what happened to Uma. "Maybe you're right." Ben complies.

Mal doesn't say anything in response, she feels wrecked by her awful actions that caused this outcome. If she didn't forget about the other VK's, if she just remembered their pain and their lives of poverty... She was so selfish! She got caught in the happiness of being good and loving Ben. Her original intention to free the other VK's and give them a potential chance of happiness too washed away in it all.

Now, here she was facing the consequences of her actions. Uma could die if Ben doesn't intervene fast enough. She thinks back to a couple of days ago, Harry's eyes narrowing in such hatred. He looked so lost without Uma, and she poked him harder, rubbing in his pain even more.

Harry's dedication and devotion to Uma were something Mal had always been jealous of. Even with her brief fling with the handsome pirate, Uma was still all he wanted. _Nothing could ever sway the heart from true love._ She had that now with Ben, and so a part of her now understood Harry's feelings.

Love was wild and crazy. It was something many seek but few possessed. True love, was blissfully sent by Aphrodite herself. As rare as finding a not rotten fruit on the Isle. She tried to push Ben away once convincing herself he'd be better off without her. That only lead to Ben tied up on a plank, about to be dropped to his death causing a new-found desperation and anger to struck her.

It was like her world would shatter if she didn't feel his arms around her immediately. His safety was the only thing that mattered to her because a life without him would cause unbearable pain. A pain Mal didn't even want to fathom, she managed to get Ben back, but the feeling, the feeling of being so close to losing something was absolutely terrifying.

Mal looks up at Ben, his eyes were also filled with tears. He was thinking, about what if he was too late. _What if Uma's fate was already set? What if Ben couldn't change the outcome?_

Mal gives him a sad smile and lays back on his chest.

"We're going to save her," She declares quietly, "She won't die."

Ben nods hugging Mal tighter, and Mal begins to repeatedly murmur she won't die. As if it was some spell that would ensure Uma's safety. Still, even though it was useless she found it gave her hope. She closes her eyes and clutches at Ben's shirt. If she doesn't save Uma she thinks for a flicker of a moment that maybe just maybe she deserves to feel Harry's blade. And that terrified her.

 **A.N.** This chapter went way different from what I originally intended. I know I hinted at a reunion, but I really want to focus on the repercussions of Harry's actions. I realize this isn't something I can just gloss over. So, I'm going to tackle it a little more next chapter. Next Chapter, we'll find out if Gil swayed the crew, and we're potentially off to Auradon! Lots of drama in store!


	4. Chapter 4

The pitter-patter of rain against the ship's hull awakens Harry from his slumber. It wasn't a thunderstorm or even heavy rain so there was nothing to really worry about, but it would make the sailing conditions slightly more difficult. While Gil and most of the crew slept, Harry thought for a moment about running to the wheel and changing course now.

He didn't even know why he was foolishly waiting, time was of the essence. Why didn't Gil get that?

The faster he sees Uma, the faster he feels whole again. Instead, he found himself trapped in his room, his fate in the hands of the crew. Harry held their fates in his father's hook that he always carried because if they refused they would no longer be trapped by their flesh.

Opening his window, Harry hesitantly stretched out his hands past its wooden frame. The icy chill of the drizzling rain fell and it reminded Harry of the late night swims on the Isle. He enjoyed feeling the contrast of coolness it brought upon the warm skin of his rough calloused hand. It reminded him of Uma, what didn't remind him of Uma at this point though?

Withdrawing his hand back, Harry shakes the water off of him, sprinkling it onto the floor. He leans against the wood of his cabin wall and stares outside at the opened window.

His mind wanders back to a forgotten memory, one he didn't like to remember at all. It starred the person, the one person he loved more than Uma, his mother.

Harry remembers her honey blonde hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes and a cheerful but hauntingly bright smile. CJ, his sister, looked exactly like her, but even as a wee babe always gravitated towards their father. Harry was the one that seemed to never want to part from their mother's side.

"Harry, are you following me?" She jokingly scolds her Scottish accent seeming thicker than usual. "Come on then my darling."

Harry's mother's eyes flickered on their surroundings, and nothing caught her eye. She felt free to finally be her real self in public. The emotional oppression of the Isle was getting to the woman. She couldn't even tell her children she loved them or even show them an ounce of affection.

She wished she could leave this Isle, take her children and go back to her homeland. Hook would never agree because if they had the option, he'd raise their three kids out at sea. Which was a terrible idea, the children belong on dry land with green grass all around, the fresh dew of morning greeting them every day.

Everything had changed in such a small time. King Beast had united all the kingdoms including the one she hailed from. Queen Merida, the strong warrior queen, had actually given up her throne insisting she was never meant to lead. Harry's mother had felt betrayed, and in protest ended up committing a crime, that well, ended up with her here.

"Mother, why do you call me darling?" Harry asks with a curious pout walking beside his mother.

"Cause you are my darling silly." She pats his head gently, and Harry beams.

"But, I'm going to be a fearsome pirate, just like father!" Harry exclaims with a glamor of confidence, "And sail the seven seas!"

"Of course you are darling," she agrees, laughing at Harry's adorable pout, "Darling, is just a word you use when you love someone."

She whispers the word love, and Harry looks at her confused. He's heard of the word, but it was never to be used. He was shocked that his mother would use the term, and in public at that!

"Love someone?" Harry repeats lowly, "Do you love me, mother?"

"Of course I do! I love you, Harriet, and CJ."

Harry grins at his mother, who smiles back. She pushes forward a little ahead of him, with Harry tittering just behind.

"I lo-"

Out of nowhere a man comes pushing Harry's mother against a hard brick wall.

"Hey! Give me your money!" A harsh deep voice demands.

Harry looks up startled in fear and sees a menacing man with a knife. His feet felt glued down, as he could do nothing but helplessly watch. _Do something!_

"I don't have any," she lies, "Let me go."

"You expect me to believe that?" He angrily asks, his expression reminding Harry of his father as the man guffaws." The wife of the great Captain Hook moneyless, please. Don't take me for a fool."

"Let me go, now." She begs with fury, as she struggles against him. Her knife was hidden under her dress, but with how he had her pinned against him, there was no way she could reach it.

"Money now."

She reluctantly agrees and he releases her slightly, she goes to reach for her money purse and her hand slightly wavers over her knife. She decides to abstain from a violent fight, a foolish decision that would cost her greatly. She hands the man her coin purse and hopes he releases her fully.

"Happy now?"

"No," he says an evil glint in his eye,"Tell Hook this be a thanks from a former member of his crew."

The man took the sharp knife and stabbed it in Harry's mother's abdomen. She gasps and blood gushes out as she looks at her son in fear.

"No!" Harry screamed so loud, that his voice became hoarse.

 _Harry._ Her Harry, her beautiful little boy. She didn't want him to see this, the man turned to her son a sinister look on his face. She began to panic, she couldn't let this man hurt her boy, using all her strength she yells at her son.

"Harry! Run my darling, please!" She cries as tears start streaming from her eyes, praying her son would get away.

Harry obeyed even though he didn't want to. He ran and the man chased after him but Harry was faster. Harry had made it home screaming for his father who rushed out annoyed. His father spotted the man chasing Harry and smirked.

"Chasing my son, really?" He asks and scoffs in mock amusement.

Harry hides behind his father, and tugs on his father's coat.

"He hurt mother!"

"What did you do to my wife?" Hook roared like a lion, that just couldn't wait to be king.

"The same thing you did to my brother."

Hook's eyes narrowed in hatred and anger. He pushed Harry away and unsheathed the long sword he carried on his waist.

Hook instantly attacks with a flawless agility and easily took down the stocky man. Harry observes the whole the thing, in awe of his father's capabilities. He took a man who once oozed confidence for hurting his mother, to having him cower like the craven, he truly was. _Amazing._

Hook pretends as if he was hesitating, and having a fake internal debate when the man had the nerve to beg for his wretched life.

Then he swiftly ended the man's life, a blade straight through the heart.

Hook turns back around and looks at his son who was blubbering and afraid.

"Where is your mother?" He asks the crying boy, "Tell me now!" He yells, and Harry tremors slightly in fear.

Harry rubs his eyes and begins walking to where his mother was lying probably gone by now. They reach the scene of the crime, and Captain Hook's eyes scanned the place until he catches sight of his wife clinging to dear life.

"Hook." She coughs, visible straining to speak, but she somehow manages to find the strength to continue,"Please, protect the children. Especially Harry, he's-" Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and her breathing stops.

Hook screams and picks up his dead wife. He clutches onto her body begging her to wake up. He couldn't raise three children without a mother. Harry cried as he realized his mother was never coming back.

Hook glares at the boy, "This is all your fault!" Hook blames angrily, "You always want to play your little games. You should have been learning how to protect your mother!"

"I-I'm sorry, father. I wish I could have- I didn't know," Harry's body shakes with sobs, and feels the heavy weight of guilt inside of him.

"Leave boy, I'll-I don't know what I'll do, just leave."

Harry's whole life changed then, he probably would have been a different person if his mother still lived. His relationship with his father, which was already quite strained, worsened even more after his mother's death. He became the blame for everything wrong in his father's life, and the trifling disappointment of the Hook legacy. As much as his father hated him, Hook longed for his love. Or at least, the hope his father could be proud of him. On his thirteenth birthday, he thought for a second that his father did care under his abusive unloving demeanor. His father had gifted him his old hook. A hook fit for a captain, his father joked if Harry wore the hook, he might actually consider him worthy of the Hook name. And so started Harry's obsession to lose his hand and therefore gain his father's approval. The Hook was important to him, it was the only thing that could guarantee his father's love. So Harry always made sure to protect it with his life.

Harry bangs his head gently against the wall, feeling an emotion that could only be described as grief. He missed his mother, and he hated how weak this emotion made him feel. Tears begin to stream down his face as he remembers all of the memories his mother left him with. He felt beaten down as he recalls the time he begged his father to bring his mother back. Captain Hook looked at him furiously and shrieked.

"This is all your fault, Harry!"

"My fault?" Harry asks, a pained expression washing over his face. And then the tears began to stream down his saddened face. "I'm the reason mother's dead."

Harry broke down longing for the feel of a mother to comfort him. But she was gone now, and his father would never wipe away his tears. Harry felt so weak, his father's icy blue eyes seemed filled with an even darker anger than ever before.

Harry broke out of the memory and rubs his hands down the wall of the ship. Was he really becoming his father now? Did he have the same dark haunting look in his eyes?

Harry growled and roughly punched the ship wall but managed to still be careful, for fear of causing damage to Uma's ship. Harry listened to the rain and closed his eyes. His mind was racing at top speed, thoughts, and fears throwing themselves at him.

Harry wanted all his thoughts to stop, and they only went away when he saw the sweet sight of fresh blood. Not that anyone would ever let him hook someone. _Wait, I did more than that didn't I?_

Harry felt bile rise to his throat, his mouth heavy with the taste of metallic acid, as he recalls what he did to a member of his crew. What he wanted to do to them all. He felt conflicted, unsure of the direction he was going in.

Callous, cruel, and murderous, all words that any villain would take in stride. But now they felt heavy, so heavy. _I want this! I love this!_ Harry swallows the bile in his throat, and he screams out in rage.

"You're a failure Harry, the sight of you makes me sick!"

 _Father, father no. I'm not a failure! I can make, you proud!_

Harry's throat tightens, and he hears the sound of his father's harsh slap. He looks around, and he's alone. His body feels hot, and he screams falling down to the hard wooden ground, feeling overwhelmed with pain. His body begins to feel stiff, and he feels his muscles tense. His shoulders broaden, and he clenches his fist, he feels his pupils drift to the corner of his eyes.

"You are nothing Harry, nothing!"

 _Stop, please, someone please just make it stop._ Harry struggles to breathe and feels himself float away into a repressed memory.

"Look at you, you're pathetic!" A drunk Captain Hook yells, giving Harry a forbidding angry glare.

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be this way father," Harry pleads, hoping his apology would placate his father, if only for a moment.

"Stop acting like a child!" Hook bellows with a dark flaming rage, resentment in his eyes.

"Father, I am a child," Harry replies shakily, a look of confusion on his young boyish face.

Captain Hook's eyes flashed with fury, "You're a failure Harry, the sight of you makes me sick!"

"I-" Harry starts, but is swiftly cut off by his Father.

"You are nothing, Harry, nothing!" Hook interrupts angrily, stabbing his finger

Harry moves his mouth to speak again but is greeted by a sharp slap that echoes loudly throughout the empty room.

Young Harry fell to the ground, the unexpected blow his father delivered left his face hot and pulsing.

"Your mother's not here to protect her useless mistake anymore," Captain Hook spats his words out like venom, and Harry recoils in shock.

Harry looked at his father with a hurt expression on his face. His father had always threatened him, but this was the first time that he ever actually laid his hands on him. Harry felt alone, and no one was there to protect him. _No one._

His father raised his hand again, and Harry closed his eyes preparing for another blow. But there wasn't one because when Harry reluctantly opened his eyes, the only thing there to greet him was the crippling feeling of loneliness and his cabin door. His body still felt locked up, but his breathing seemed to ease. _It's not real. I'm here, I'm no longer a child._

Harry cursed under his breath and tried to get up from the floor. His body felt overworked and weakened still, so he ended up stuck laying on the cold wooden floor. The sound of rain seemed louder, even though it wasn't heavy at all.

Harry roughly rubbed his eyes, and then found himself stroking his hair, feeling a strong sense of defeat. He couldn't let whatever that was, happen to him again.

He had to be the epitome of strength, a guiding light to the darkness he felt inside. He could not be weak, especially with Uma gone.

Harry wished he could fast forward time, so he could finally set sail and be on his way to Uma. But no, he had to wait, a whole day. _One whole day._ And he couldn't even leave his room, so he found himself trapped here alone with his ever so depressing thoughts.

Sure, just a couple of days ago he had locked himself in his room. And time seemed to pass by so quickly, but it was easy when you had no concept of it. Now, even though, Harry couldn't count or tell time himself, he felt every second, every minute, and every hour. His mother had always intended to teach him to count, but with her tragic early end, it never came to fruition.

Harry stares up at the ceiling and brings his hand to his cheek. There was no pulsing of pain, but still, he felt startling remnants of the horrifying memory remained.

Harry wished he could hear Uma's voice, it always calmed him whenever he had moments like this. Uma was the eye of his destructive storm, and with her gone only rage seemed to be blistering inside. No, not just rage, pain.

After his mother died, the inner battle inside of Harry was born while the innocence and dreams of his childhood decayed. His heart darkened, with every hit of his father's hand, and still, he found himself longing for his father's approval.

Harry grew to enjoy the pain of others, the more pain he caused, the more sadistic pleasure he felt inside. But there was always something holding him back, well someone. Uma didn't want him to lose himself in the perverted pleasure of enjoying the pain of another. Said, if he ever did, he'd become just like his father. Harry wondered, was that a bad thing?

His father was ruthless, but he was feared and no one could come against him. Harry was weak with guilt that was eating him up inside, and remorse for his foolish actions. He hated these brief moments of clarity, he just wanted to go back into the rage, into the flaming river of fury.

He closed his eyes, and Uma's face is what he sees. He reaches out his hand but feels nothing, and he cries waiting for his tears to turn him numb. _The mind is a cruel thing_ , Harry thinks to himself as he realizes there was no way, he could last a day in the solitude of his own mind.

How much time had even passed? It seemed like Gil, had just left his room. Deciding to distract himself a little longer, Harry recalls a memory from his childhood, his shirt was ripped from overuse. And a shiny purple bruise laid upon his face, he was 10 and found himself running to the only place, no person he found safe. He arrived at Ursula's Fish and Chip Shop, and his shoulders dropped in relief as he pushed open the swinging doors.

His eyes searched the shop looking for his best friend, Uma. All he wanted to do was run towards his friend Uma, and have her comfort him. He finally caught sight of her and watched as she placed a tray on the table harshly, her long box braids that cascaded down her back, swung in her huff. Almost as if she detected his presence, she looked towards the door, her smile beaming when she saw it was Harry. But her face fell at the sight of the bruise on his eye.

"Go in the back."

Harry nods and walks towards the back of the shop. He waits, and Uma comes minutes later, concern in her eyes.

"I wish, I could give your father a piece of my mind," Uma says handing Harry, a cold fish wrapped in a thin towel.

Harry smiles and places the towel on his tender face. "It was my fault, I wasn't fast enough."

"It's never your fault Harry, we're just kids," Uma says earnestly, an unusual softness appears in her hardened eyes.

Her face suddenly twists up in frustration as she recalls how those spoiled brats in Auradon lived. Their parents actually loved them, and they didn't live with the fear of death knocking on their door at their first slip up. Uma felt disgusted by the very thought of them. _Life really isn't fair._

"Father says I need to grow up soon, be a man."

"You're fine the way you are," Uma assures in a soothing tone and places a stray braid behind her ear. "I don't know why you need his approval."

Uma had stopped caring about how her Mother felt years ago, or so she told Harry. But still, her mother's insensitive and hurtful comments affected her deeply. It didn't help that Mal harassed her every chance she got. Sometimes, Uma felt like she had fallen off a precipice and was now clutching dearly for dear life. She would never tell Harry, but she always imagined him pulling her up. And all the terror she once felt shed and instead, she felt the thrill of exhilaration.

She knew Harry and her were so much more than this Isle. Everyone saw their futures as bleak, wondering how two 'weaklings' had lasted this long. But they've proven everyone wrong, and they strived. She wasn't going to let Harry's self-doubt knock them back to square one.

"He's my father," Harry emphasizes, and Uma just rolls her eyes.

"I'm tired of all of this Harry, I wish we could run away." Uma places her arms across her chest and looks down at her feet.

"D-Did she hurt you again too?"

Uma reluctantly pulls up her sleeve revealing a tentacle printed bruise on her arm. "I dodged, but I took a small hit."

She watches as Harry's face fell, and she found herself feeling a little annoyed for some reason.

"Uma-,"

"What? You're sorry, I don't need pity, Harry." Uma comments brusquely, and Harry holds one hand up in defeat.

"I'm not pitying you," Harry assures, and gives Uma a look of adoration, "I would never."

"Good, because I'm not pitying you either," Uma pulls her sleeve down, and glared at Harry defiantly, "We aren't going to be victims anymore Harry, we'll show them all."

"How? We may be the best in all the pirating classes, but I come short everywhere else. I'll just hold you back."

"Please, you're Harry Hook, you are dangerous, there is no one like you," Uma states in a sassy manner, emphatically gesturing with her hands.

Harry's eyes glittered with happiness but suddenly fell flat as the feelings of depression and defeat knock on the door of his mind.

"Harriet," Harry answers, "She's so much better than me at everything."

 _Useless_ , those were the words Harry heard every day, especially in comparison to his sisters. Even his younger sister was better than him at sword fighting now. Harry was too emotional, a burning untamed fire in his eye. Tactically wasn't exactly his specialty, scaring people, however.

"Your older sister? That daddy's girl doesn't go through half of what you experience, and your sword skill is so much more superior!" Uma reminds Harry, trying to build up his confidence but it ended up failing miserably.

 _Superior? Compared to the exceptional Harriet Hook?_ Harry wished! He trained every day with Uma, another person he was incapable of defeating. Not that he minded, Uma was a worthy opponent. But still, Harry always came up short. Sometimes, he wondered if he was even capable of the pirate life. Even though he was still young, a desolate life waiting ahead of him. Part of him was ready to give up on it all.

"But, I'm not Captain material, Uma," Harry remarks gloomily, remembering all his naysayers, and replaying all of his failures that he stored in his memory.

"So? I'll be Captain then, and you can be my first mate," Uma declares with certainty, as she lifts her chin up in confidence.

"What? Why am I first mate?"

"You're the one that said you couldn't handle being a Captain," Uma quips nonchalantly looking at her polished nails and fakes a long dramatic sigh.

"I didn't." _He did._

"Then shut up, the only person that has the final say is you. Don't listen to them, Harry."

"I-I don't know, everyone always makes fun of me," Harry doubts, "What if I'm just not capable of it Uma?"

"They make fun of me too," Uma says, "We shouldn't let them faze us, not anymore."

"I know, but you're smart Uma, and pretty, and-"

"Harry the way you see me, this Isle doesn't see me that way, and the way I see you, no one would ever understand. But we don't need them to."

"We don't?"

"Yeah, we don't." Uma gives Harry a small smile, and Harry returns it briefly before another negative thought is shout inside his head.

"I can't even count, Uma," Harry negatively expresses, trying to convince Uma that there was no way he could come up and escape from the drowning burdens that are his flaws.

Uma shakes her head in annoyance, tired of Harry's pity party; she dismissively waves her hand continuing her Pro-Harry tirade, "So, what? There's only one number you need to know, one. And that's because as my first mate, you'll be the only one I see."

"I-" Harry blushes, and then gives Uma a lopsided grin,"But, we need to talk about this whole me being first mate idea, I was meant to be Captain, you know."

"Keep telling yourself that, Harry," Uma replies with a sly grin, a hint of amusement in her voice. She twirls one of her long braids in between her fingers, and Harry watches her feeling hypnotized.

The memory faded away, and Harry felt at ease. He gathers his strength and pushes himself up from the floor.

 _Screw the rules of our agreement, I'm going to Auradon, getting that potion, and then I'm going to Atlantica and bringing Uma home, with me, where she belongs._ He goes to his door and tries to open it, but it's locked. _Gil!_

 _How did he get the key?_ Harry felt around his pants pocket and laughed when he realized it was empty. _He actually trapped me in here, I can't believe he doesn't trust me._ Harry thinks as if he didn't just try to escape and ruin the whole deal.

Harry leans against the door, and smiles, he'll wait, for now. His patience was running thin, and his mind was getting louder. Harry wonders if the Harry, Gil opens the door for tomorrow will be the same Harry he left trapped in here. _Well to wait and see._

Harry whistles, as he walks to his desk, how long could he pull the strings of his already barely there sanity till Gil gets back? Or should he let them go, and finally submit himself wholly to it. Harry heard his watch tick, a sound he's mostly ignored for the pleasurable sound of rain. _Hmm,_ he thinks to himself as he picks up the watch. Only time will tell, and let's hope for Gil's sake, it doesn't tell that much.

Somewhere on the ship Gil, awoken out of his sleep. He had a strange feeling, that he didn't have a day anymore. He had to convince the crew and quickly because he feared that Harry would do something, that would cause Gil to lose him forever. And Gil couldn't live in a world without Uma and Harry. No, he couldn't live in a world without them at all.

 **A.N.** I hope I portrayed Harry's regression well. For some, it's like you're there but not there, and you feel like you're in two different places. For Harry, I felt like it would make sense if kind of dazed out of reality and felt trapped in a memory, that he couldn't decipher if what was happening to him was real-time or not. I'm not going to graphically portray anything btw, this story is strictly T, so it will be glossed over only. Also not Descendants 2 related but I played Life is Strange: Before The Storm. And the writing is so good! Like, I've played it twice already, and I'm just like in love with it. Shout out to my bestie/editor helper/lover of screaming that is mahogany on a detention slip/ platonic soulmate Timothy! This wouldn't have been finished if it wasn't for him. Honestly, none of my stories would have ever been written if it wasn't for his encouragement. Love ya, platonically buddy! Anyway, next chapter we finally found out the crew's decision and may be off to Auradon. Sorry, this is kind of a filler but I just really wanted to write about Harry's mom. Which ironically stumped me for almost a month. Bright side, I have a lot of scenes planned for the next chapter, just got to write it. Until next time!~


	5. Chapter 5

Uma had traded one cage for another, literally. Here she found herself detained in a dreary prison cell in Atlantica. She was powerless, and death was slowly creeping upon her. _Talk about an overreaction, a death sentence, reall_ y?

Sure, the trident was all-powerful, and she was planning on using it for what would be classified as 'evil' misdeeds. But is it really evil to want to free children from oppression and abuse?

 _Fine, I'll stop caring then. I'll just die here, and every child on the Isle will never know what fresh air smells like._ Uma taps her fingers against the stone wall of her cell. Faces of children that Uma referred to as the lost boys and girls of the Isle flashed in her mind.

 _I don't care! I'm tired of caring!_ Uma growled in frustration and lays her head back further against the wall. _I try to help and free everyone, and where do I end up? Dead, that's where. And she wins, yet again._

Uma's thoughts traveled quickly stopping on a bittersweet reality _. No one will even know I'm dead. Harry. Gil. My crew._

She shouldn't have gone in this alone, she knew her crew would always have her back. And what did she do? Break them free, and then swam away in shame. She felt like a complete and utter failure. Curse, her stupid pride for it left her to this awful fate.

She was known for her cunning plans, her sassy rhetoric, and extreme intelligence. That was all being clouded by her one stupid rash decision.

She should have known it was a trap, breaking in was easy, too easy. The layout had changed over time albeit slightly, and Uma somehow still managed to locate the trident. Locked away in an old treasury, which should have been a sign that something wasn't right.

All she felt was an enthralling thrill, everything she ever wanted could be achieved by the powerful magic trident. Even better, the power became amplified if it was held by a sensational descendant of Poseidon. Or so she's heard. Either way, she would be undefeated by all that would challenge her, and everyone would surely know her name.

Uma swiftly swims to the trident glee on her face. When she gets close enough to extend one of her long tentacles to grab the trident, it suddenly disappears and the scene before her changes. Uma glances all around fearful, she turns to scuttle away but bumps into something hard.

"I knew you'd be back Ursula," King Triton says in a menacing tone, his chest pushed out in confidence. "I knew that island wouldn't hold you for long."

Uma glares at the King of the sea before her, she debates running in a different direction. He had the majestic trident she sought in his hand, and he looked as if he was itching to use it. Uma decides to stand defiantly and crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm not Ursula." She replies with deadly venom in her voice.

The man narrows his eyes, "So it seems, you must be her daughter."

"Sadly, that's what I'm told," Uma comments sarcastically, a fake smile flashes on her face. She was nervous, but she couldn't show this man one ounce of her anxiety.

"You look just like her," he observes, and Uma glares angrily. "Are you half human?"

"I am, Mother seduced a fisherman. Tall, dark, handsome. Innocent and kind fool, easy bait." Uma then whispers snidely under her breath. "He still lives, doesn't care about me either."

"Oh, and yet you chose your mother's path?"

"I didn't have a choice, people like you made sure of that."

Not that she would ever want to be good. It was clearly a bunch of hodgepodge made up of people who enjoyed oppressing others with a veil around the world's eyes. Besides, Uma would never turn her back on evil. Never.

"I killed your mother, if it was up to me, you wouldn't exist."

 _Harsh._ Her mother always said her Uncle was a ruthless man, but that seemed almost evil.

"Yeah, my mother says the same thing to me. See, I was a mistake."

King Triton says nothing, and for a flicker of a moment, Uma notices his grip slightly loosens on his Trident. "You know, I hate talking about my father. But, I do wonder, how he fell for my mother. He wasn't even under a love spell."

"Shocking." King Triton commented, "Love spells seem to be your mother's calling card."

"Mine too, when the situations right. Mother says my father was well sought out in his village. Rich dark brown umber skin, that glistened in the sun. And such a kind smile, and yet he chose her. But, he never chose me. Soon as he found out he fathered a child with Ursula the sea witch, he insisted they take me away. Nobody wants me."

 _Except for Harry. And I always managed to screw that up._

"Enough, of this conversation!" He bellows his face reddening in anger and irritation, "For trying to take my mighty trident, I'm sentencing you to death."

Uma laughs. "Try to catch me first."

She swings a tentacle at him in desperation, but he catches it with ease. She tries to pull it away from him but his grip is too tight. The trident she tried to steal earlier is suddenly lifted abruptly in his hands. Uma looks on in fear as the trident glows, and soon Uma is then transported to another place entirely.

She didn't know how long she's been trapped in this cell. Days probably? The lovely king came to visit her once, to inform her of her impending death sentence.

"A death sentence, really?" She laughs dryly, "And they say my mother is cruel!"

"You should have stayed away." He leaves abruptly after that leaving Uma alone with her thoughts.

She had tried to escape multiple times, tried ripping the hinges off the cell, which failed miserably. This prison was clearly built for a Cecaelia like herself, well obviously one in particular. It had also been enchanted, no matter how much magic Uma tried to throw at it, nothing happened. She was completely powerless in this cell.

So, here she was now, her mind emptied of all good escape plans. Leaning against the wall reminiscing about her short but eventful life. She wishes there was a way to mollify the anxiety of death knocking on her door. Instead of being haunted by should've done's and could be's.

Uma closes her eyes and thinks back to her favorite memory, it starred the one boy who never left her side, well once, but she doesn't like to think about that. And who doesn't make awful decisions in their life?

Harry sat on the cold hard ground next to the watering hole. Uma hadn't spoken to him in a month, and his ploy to make her jealous had failed. And the worst part is Mal and him bonded over fulfilling their parent's expectations. Their relationship had given him a strange empty feeling of happiness, but still, his heart belonged to Uma.

And it caused strain to their already fragile relationship. When Mal had left the Isle, even though their fling was brief, Harry still found himself hurt. He didn't like the feeling of rejection, although by now he should've been used to the feeling with Uma always effortlessly spurning his feelings down, with just a simple wave of her hand.

Uma, he missed saying her name, her brief lingering touches, and just the mere presence of her. He felt stupid, he didn't know why he thought it was a good idea to use the girl who had made Uma's life hell to finally convince Uma they should truly be together.

"You screwed up big time, Harry." Harry placed his hands on the prickly ground, pebbles of rocks sticking to his hand.

Uma was very surprised to see Harry, she had heard of Mal's departure from Gil. She laughed at how foolish Harry must have felt, even though she knew it was retaliation for that almost love confession, she accidentally rejected. He was still her friend, her best friend. And best friends could fight, not talk for years, and when they reunited pick up right where they left off.

But still, Uma worried Mal had changed her best friend. She felt insecure, Harry had always flirted with everyone, and so had she. But him targeting her, it was the biggest slap in the face. He knew how Mal made her feel, belittled her, called her...shrimpy. Gods, she hated the name.

Even when Harry and her were in less than stellar terms, she heard the boy defend her from that horrid nickname every chance he got. Uma, he would say, saying her name like it was a lost treasure. Her heart would aflutter, just hearing the sound of his voice. But when he said her name...what she felt was indescribable, warmth, joy, every positive emotion in the book seemed to hit her. She would sometimes find herself forgetting just for a millisecond that she's spent her whole life on this horrible Isle trapped like a fish in a tank.

Uma continues to watch Harry, who was staring down at the watering hole. _Should I talk to him? No, I should leave._ Her feet weren't in sync with her mind as she walked forward and sat down beside Harry.

She says nothing, as Harry glances at her from the side of his eye. Silence is awkwardly sewed into them both, as they stare aimlessly at the water.

"So, your girlfriend ditched you." Uma taunts, a jealous glint in her dark brown eyes, "Can't say I blame her, you aren't exactly loyal."

Harry's face fell, and Uma grimaced in regret. She wanted so bad to comfort him, to tell him she'll never leave him, but she does nothing choosing to watch him in their awkward silence.

"She wasn't my girlfriend." Harry defends feeling a little annoyed. He knew Uma was upset and she had every right to be. But the fact she questioned his loyalty bothered him.

Harry thinks about his undying loyalty to Uma, the loyalty he couldn't give up if he tried. She really doesn't know, does she? No, she did know. She had to know. It was so glaringly obvious.

"Then why are you sulking here because she left?"

Why was he sulking here? When he found out Mal had left, the first person he wanted to run to was Uma. But, she wasn't speaking to him and he didn't feel like being mocked by everyone. Still, Harry found himself searching for comfort, and it lead him straight here. The one place that he felt Uma and he could be themselves, well besides the ship, that is.

"I don't know, I guess I don't like being abandoned." His eyes gloss over to Uma's and he gives her an _I'm still very bitter_ smile.

"You dated her for like a month, get over it." Uma lifts her chin up and rolls her eyes.

Harry grins at her but it quickly goes away. She was so jealous, why did he love it so much? He had spent months fuming because of Uma's flirtations with the crew, even though it was highly hypocritical. They didn't call Harry Hook the psychotic charmer for nothing.

Those flings were meaningless, everything was meaningless because at the end of the day he always found himself wanting to come back to her.

"You always know the right thing to say," Harry quips a little gleeful at Uma's display of blatant jealousy.

"I try," Uma nervously plays with her hair, a question looming in her mind. "Why her? I've seen you with plenty of people on the Isle, and you chose her."

"Wanted to get you where it really hurts."

 _It worked._ Uma had actually shed tears when Gil told her. Uma always knew she hurt Harry when she rejected his affections. But this was the Isle. They couldn't be together, well they could, but they couldn't let anyone know they actually lo-liked each other.

Uma rolls her eyes, "You did, congratulations, Harry."

Harry wasn't used to Uma admitting hurt so openly. Or anything so openly. He looks at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have gone that far, I was so angry."

"I'm sure, I would have found a way to seduce Jay if I, you know felt the way you do." As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, Uma instantly felt regret.

Harry growls, but his eyes softened. "Gods, what have I done. That was awful of me."

He tries to imagine Uma with Jay and shudders.

"It was evil, perfectly dastardly. If I wasn't so angry, I'd be impressed."

"I do live to impress you," He states with a flirtatious smile.

"Harry, I'm sorry, you know how it is here. You and I could never-"

Harry raises his hand to cut Uma off. "Just pretend it didn't happen," Harry interrupts.

"It's for the best."

"Yeah, it is." Harry looks back to the waterhole, and silence falls back upon them.

Uma gently places her hand down on the rough sharp rocky surface and clears her throat. Harry looks forward still, Uma's hidden gesture unnoticed.

Uma slides her fingers closer to Harry, and Harry still finds himself lost in thought. Uma clears her throat louder in annoyance hoping Harry will finally take a hint. Harry finally does, looking down at her hand with curiosity. He casually leans back and places his hand next to hers. They know they couldn't wrap their fingers around the other's, but they both felt at ease just being beside each other.

After that incident, and Uma's brief scare of losing Harry for good, and to her at that. She upped her public display of affection for him, but still, the wall between them seemed to get higher. Not that it would stop Harry from climbing it, he did love a challenge.

Uma comes back to her bitter-sweet reality. Harry was nowhere to be seen, only an empty cell greeted her. She sighs, as she wonders what Harry was doing.

Harry was a mess, and the disarray possessing his mind was tearing him apart. He didn't know if he was 17 or 7 most of the night. In and out a state of reality, he felt haunted by a figure, he could never leave behind. His father.

Gil found himself stricken with shock, he expected Harry to be distressed, but what he saw before him was a crumpled defeated Harry with a look of insecurity in his eyes Gil had never seen before. Gil walked over to Harry who was sitting cross-legged on the cabin floor.

"Harry, are you okay?" Gil approaches his friend concerned.

Harry looks up a frazzled detached look in his eyes. "Never been better." He answered sarcastically.

"I knew, I shouldn't have taken your key. I'm so sorry, I just didn't want you to hurt anyone."

"Did you talk to them?" Harry asks desperately as he makes his way to stand up. "Are we going?"

"Yeah, I spoke to them about twenty minutes ago. I explained everything, they're a little ticked Uma would go on the journey alone, and without saying anything but they agreed. We're going to find Uma!"

Harry almost falls down, as he leaps with joy. "Thank gods, set course to Auradon."

"Already done, you can talk about your plan with the crew now," he then whispers quietly, "They just expect an apology first."

 _An apology?_ That wasn't exactly something expected from a group of villains. Part of him did feel an immense amount of guilt, but the prideful part of him was highly offended by the thought.

"I'm sorry, what? You want me to apologize?"

"Well, me and the crew. You broke an important pirate law, Harry."

"As acting Captain, anything I say goes." Harry points out with a smile.

"Harry, please, do it for-" Gil thinks of saying Uma's name but decides against it, "Me, do it for me, please."

"For you, anything." Harry says with a faux sweetness, and then rolls his eyes his demeanor reflecting his true emotions."I don't want to."

Harry sniffs in annoyance, and Gil sighs. "Alright, I'll tell them you said it. And you just play nice."

"Do what you want," Harry says waving Gil off and walks past Gil outside the door. He felt relieved to finally be out of his cabin.

"Are you going to eat breakfast with the crew?"

Harry stops looking back. "No, I'm going to eat in Uma's quarters."

"Why?" Gil asks confused.

Harry doesn't say anything not feeling the need to answer. He makes his way to the ship's kitchen, Gil following right behind. When Harry enters the kitchen the staff stop working instantly, fearful of their temporary Captains reaction.

Harry walks pausing at one of the chef's station. He looked to be around Harry's age but slightly older. Harry picked from what he was making, and the man looked at Harry angrily.

"Needs more salt," Harry says with a tense smile and winks dramatically walking away.

Gil mumbles an apology as Harry grabs a plate and proceeds to put random spouts of food on it.

"He's taking more than his helping." The Chef argued.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with him." He admits.

Harry ignores the blabber and spots the door of the dining area. His breath seems taken away as he remembers what happened just through those doors. This is where it happened. He killed a man here. He wanted to run, throw up, be anywhere but here. Did the dining area look the same? No, of course, it wouldn't, they would have cleaned up the body days ago. With all his worries and fear stirring wildly like a witch and her cauldron, the door sung to him to still like a siren to a lost pirate.

Harry felt all eyes on him, everyone eager to see his next move. _Stay calm. Don't be stupid._

Harry placed his tray at an empty table and proceeded to eat without a care. Gil sat across from him cautiously. "You okay there, Harry?"

"Fine, perfect in fact." He says with a detached smile, there seemed to be no lucidity in his eyes.

"You said you were going to eat in the Captains Quarters."

"I don't want to anymore." Harry says, "I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Gil agrees cautiously observing Harry.

Harry eats as his mind wanders off and enters a battle with the grief he caused here days before. He can feel all eyes on him and he feels like an ant under a magnifying glass. Burning, his body heating up from their judgmental stares. Harry suddenly rises and grabs his tray walking back into the ship's kitchen. Gil quickly follows behind him calling his name. What was going on with him?

Suddenly, the tray seems blistering hot in his hands, he throws it upward without a second thought.

"Harry, what's going on?" Gil asks scared as his face scrunches up in confusion.

"Nothing," Harry mumbles, staring at the wasted food that laid on the floor.

Gil goes to say something but glances around the full kitchen, Harry was the main attraction, as all eyes seemed to be glued on him. "Hey, back to work!" Gil commanded.

They reluctantly went back to focusing on their assigned tasks. Gil places a hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry moves his head a little to glare down at it.

"Harry, we should talk, privately."

Harry shakes Gil's hand off, "I'll be on deck."

"Harry, I really think we should talk," Gil insists firmly, he feels the urge to cower when he notices the muscles in Harry's face tighten in anger.

"I'm going on deck," Harry repeats and gives Gil a tight smile."Don't follow me!" Harry barks angrily and walks away quickly.

Gil valuing his life decides it's best for him not to follow. Gil had foolishly thought Harry and him had become even closer in recent days, their grief for Uma's disappearance had bound them with the string of lost. But now everything seemed thrown away, Harry as unstable as ever. Gil as confused as ever, what could he do? How could he help someone, who wouldn't let him in?

Gil walks in the opposite direction of Harry back to the dining area. He sits where Harry last sat, his shoulders sag in defeat. How could he fix a problem like Harry Hook?

The burdens of ruling a kingdom were really starting to get to King Ben. He nervously fixes his collar as he waits for the impending call. He's dealt with plenty of other royals in his life, but this was the first time he's ever had to negotiate for a person's life. And with The King Triton at that.

The mermaid king did not hide his disdain for Ben's father's plan. Ursula had always been a menace to the sea king's kingdom. Before she was seducing merpeople into shady deals, she was the princess of Atlantica. Ursula and her brother had never gotten along, he felt shamed by the fact the product of his father's illicit affair was given royal status.

To make matters worse, she was their father's favorite. At birth, fate had gifted her the power of song and she grew up using her beautiful singing voice to entertain her father and the many other gods. But Ursula grew tired of being treated like a measly minstrel girl. She wanted to be queen, a title that could never be hers because of legitimacy. Besides a beautiful singing voice, Ursula also possessed a cunning and quick thinking mind. Plan after plan she went through trying to find a way to declare her brother unfit, all failed.

Her brother had managed to somehow outsmart her and got her banished from the kingdom, the only home she knew. Her beautiful singing voice was horribly taken away, by her father and instead, her father forced her to wear a locket that gave her a new one. She was angry, painstakingly so, but there was nothing she could do. So she waited, till one of her foolish brother's daughters were in her evil clutches. And everyone knows how that ended.

The phone rung twice before King Triton picked up. Ben gives a shining almost too bright smile as a greeting. "Hello, I'm so glad you agreed to speak with me."

"Yes, what does the surface world want with my kingdom?" King Triton questions stiffly.

"Well, recently you have acquired a prisoner, I would like it if you release her."

"Do you know who this prisoner is?" King Triton questions and Ben nods. "And still you ask me to release her?"

"Her name's Uma, she's just a troubled and confused girl. You shouldn't judge her for her mother's crimes."

"No, but I should judge the fact that she tried to steal my Trident," Ben sighs, and King Triton continues, "She will pay for her crime."

"You don't understand Uma, isn't evil, she made a mistake." Ben pleads, but King Triton's ruling is clearly set in stone. "King Triton, I respectfully ask you at least let me come see her, to say goodbye."

"I didn't realize you were close to the girl," King Triton remarks with an eyebrow raised in interest.

"I'm not, I wished to be friends with her, and I hoped we would be, but, I guess that won't be happening now." Ben looks away saddened, "Please, If you'll just allow me to say goodbye."

"Fine, I will allow her the courtesy of a farewell from you."

"And my friends, as well, they know her." Ben requests and King Triton seems expressionless as Ben waits for an answer.

"You can bring them as well." King Triton agrees reluctantly, he was a little suspicious, but there was no way the human king would do something stupid in another King's domain.

"Thank you, King Triton. I greatly appreciate this."

King Triton nods, "I have to go now, I have many matters to attend to."

"Of course, sir. Thank you, for your time." Ben bows from his seat, and the screen turns blank.

Ben then abruptly gets out of his chair and runs to Mal and Evie's room. He opens the door and Mal and Evie look up at him with worry and concern in their eyes.

"We're going to Atlantica, but he wouldn't release her." Ben informs sadly, suddenly determination flashes on his face," We need a plan, we're going to break Uma out of Atlantica."

Mal and Evie smile as they look at each other a plan forming in their clever minds. Uma wouldn't die on any of their watches, and soon Uma will be free.

 **A.N.** Thank you to NomaChocolate for helping me out with this. And my friend Timothy, for all his advice and letting me read my fics on call for hours. So, I took some of Ursula's backstory from Once Upon A Time. I haven't even watched that season. (I dropped once in season 3) But, I added Triton to the mix. And Uma having a fisherman dad is just a headcanon I have for some reason. I've been thinking about doing an Ursula backstory one-shot. Just because I'm kind of fascinated by Ursula's younger years and how she managed to seduce Uma's dad.

Also, if anyone has any ideas for the Jay/Harry confrontation I will inevitably have to write that would be much appreciated. I have no idea why Jay/Harry are rivals. It's clearly deeper than an over-competitive thing. And I haven't really found any info about it. I think my next update will be Runaway or a one-shot. Not sure yet! Check out my one-shot Glimpse, if you haven't read it yet! It's about time travel and huma.

And thank you to everyone who's reading this fic and any of my others. You guys are so great, I love reading your reviews. They are so encouraging! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

The deck of the ship was cold and murky from a slight fog that was just settling in. Harry was on the sterncastle deck, the wheel of the ship right in front of him. With no reason to turn the giant wheel, he stood firmly watching it in silence. His eyes only straying to flicker to the white-grey sky overhead. The clouds enveloped the sky like a cloak and the shining sun was obscured from view but still, it's brightness peeked through. It reminded Harry a little of how he felt now.

Like the clouds hid the sun, the Isle had hidden Harry's love but still, he managed to let just a small piece shine. He knew that practically everyone on the Isle had an inkling of suspicion that what he implied he felt for Uma was very real. He was definitely not subtle about his feelings. Yet still, it seemed everyone acknowledged that Harry was so obviously in love with Uma memo but her.

They had played an enticing game of question and rejection for years now. The more Uma rejected him the more Harry just assumed Uma had a mouth-watering desire for him. He was slowly throwing a light on the potential of what Uma and he could be and now that they were off the Isle; Could they actually be together? Not as friends but as something more.

But did she actually return his feelings?

Harry's affections were simply branded as a mere obsession by the residents of the Isle. Yet, still accusing whispers were always thrown behind the scenes because of the clear vulnerable fondness in Harry's eyes. He revered Uma, bared himself on her altar ready to sacrifice it all, if only she just said the word. But sometimes it felt like she didn't see him at all.

Well, not in the way he wanted her to. He loved her, it was so glaringly obvious. Even the most violent cold-hearted members of their crew caught on. The main reason no one really prosecuted him on his blatant affections for Uma was only because of Harry's status as the Isle's resident budding homicidal mania which caused them to stray away. Far away.

It took Harry so long to claim that title, for him to finally change from scared lost little boy to the person he is now. If he could even call himself a person, he felt more like a shattered glass. And with Uma still gone, there was no way he could glue himself back together. He'd just stand there foolishly attempting to pick up the broken pieces even as they fell from him and he bled the glass piercing his tender skin.

Did Uma miss who he used to be? The blubbering boy who constantly needed her validation? He knew he didn't. He loathed being seen as a coward, the weakest link in the Hook line. The weakling everyone said would never survive, now he thrived, anger his sword and love his shield. He remembers the time Uma and him were practicing their sword fighting on his father's ship. Uma was wiping the floor with him, as per usual. Not that he minded, he loved hearing the clanging of their swords. The look of determination on her face as she thinks of her next move and smoothly pins him to the ground of the ship. That part he enjoyed most of all. Who wouldn't love the hottest sea goddess in existence on top of them?

Uma's chest heaves up and down as she tries to catch her breath and she gives Harry a wink. Uma then quickly lifts her blade away from Harry's neck and waits expectantly for Harry to get up. But almost like he was stuck in a trance he stayed looking at her with adulation in his love-struck eyes.

"Get up, Harry," Uma commands as she taps her foot against the hardwood. Harry still in awe of her celestial beauty stares up at her with pure adoration as his body seemed glued to the ground. Uma repeats his name again and he gives her a lazy smile, no awareness in his eyes.

Uma continues to breathe heavily and glances around to make sure no eyes were on her and Harry. Sure that absolutely no one was watching she walked over to Harry and reaches out her hand. Harry instinctively takes it and pulls himself up. Harry and Uma stand close to each other and Harry takes the opportunity to interlock his fingers with hers. He suddenly says her name in a way that leaves Uma feeling unguarded and slightly vulnerable.

Her heart beats erratically sounding like her mom's tentacles against the Fish and Chip Shop floorboards as she studies their interlocked hands trying to interpret the strange feelings combusting inside. Awareness seems to come over Uma as she notices the many whispers and gasps filling the deck. Uma swiftly pulls her fingers away from Harry. And his eyes fall onto their hands that were once intertwined, opening and closing his hand feeling empty from the loss of her heavenly touch.

"What are you guys looking at?" Uma huffed angrily, clenching her fists tightly. "Come on, Harry," Uma demands as she makes her way off the ship. Harry nods walking behind her with his eyes facing downward. Just before they reach the gangplank and exit the ship, he hears someone mutter a question under their breath.

"Do you think he lets her win?"

"No, he actually is that pathetic." His sister Harriet answers with clear animosity in her voice. Harry glances up and accidentally locks eyes with his sister. She angrily rolls her eyes and Harry brings his attention back to the wooden ship floor and quickens his pace behind Uma. Always the family disappointment, ironically the only thing Harry never disappointed his family with was his upstanding ability to constantly disappoint them.

Ah, disappointing, maybe that's why Uma didn't love him either? Maybe he wasn't up to par with the type of man she wanted? She was a treasure, a jewel that had just been shined, sparkling brightly for all to see. And what was he, coal at the very least? Sure, coal had its uses. Many actually, it gave warmth and power but it was such a common necessity that it was usually rendered useless. Uma could easily replace him in her heart if he was even there.

Harry rubs his eyes and shakes his head in frustration. Why was he thinking of this? It wasn't the time. He had to find her first. Before he could even imagine her words stabbing him like a tentacle through the heart. He's known her for years and still, he couldn't fathom her actually returning his feelings?

His confident facade only hid his broken demeanor for so long. His straight-up unstable nature, however, was always on display. The tide of love was high and Harry was barely holding on. He just wanted to be more than Uma's number one. But Harry wasn't the type of guy who just gave up like that. Oh no, persistence was his main trait.

And flaw. It wasn't his fault that he was a little too much to handle. If he'd ever stop being persistent; the reality that life was meaningless and Harry would never get what he wanted would drown him. And the only thing Harry wanted was for him to be drenched by all Uma's love that would be his and only his. In fact, all he ever wanted was to sail into Uma's heart and set ashore in her love.

A memory abruptly unlocks in Harry's intangible mind, one that seems forever ago but was actually just two years. Harry, Uma, and Gil were inside their school Serpents Prep Gym for Accelerated Piracy: Hostage Taking and threatening class. Someone had to act the role of hostage and naturally, Harry thought it should be Gil.

Gil, however, disagreed, it was always him. This had to be, what the fifth time? He was really starting to get tired of it. Harry didn't expect him to put up a fight but flashed Gil a fake smile as he pretends to think of something innocuous to say.

"It can't be me or Uma, we're too good to be caught," Harry answers with a sanguine expression as he starts to motion towards Gil, "You on the other hand." Harry throws a taunting look at Gil, who crosses his arms in a defensive stance.

"I'm capable," Gil argued jeering his chin up in confidence, insecurity lingered in his eyes however and Harry laughed at his useless disguise.

 _Capable? If you're so capable, then why did you leave us?_ Harry goes to say something but Uma quickly interjects giving Harry a warning look.

"He can," Uma defends her mouth twisting in aggravation this argument was so repetitive and she was getting tired of it. "I wouldn't have let him join us, otherwise."

"I'm still trying to figure that out. Why him?" Harry sneers as his eyes narrow on Gil who he throws a resentful scowl.

He didn't understand, why Uma wanted to break up their perfectly fine twosome? They had adjusted and gotten much closer without Gil there. _Why did she have to go and bring him back?_

"Harry, this isn't the time or the place," Uma grumbles looking around the school gym, sure enough, eyes were staring with interest.

"Do you actually care about his feelings? Because he didn't care about ours! He left us!" Harry fumed, his jaw tightening and his unblinking eyes set on Gil.

Harry had faced constant ridicule for associating with Uma still, after that awful shrimpy incident. But, he never parted from her instead training himself to become stronger so no would dare call her shrimpy again. Gil, however, ran away like a coward and decided that spending time with his empty-headed brothers was much better than Uma and him.

"That was years ago, and it was understandable." Uma maintained but she had to admit it was still painful to think about. She was just relieved to finally have Gil back. She always had a soft spot for the boy, so when he left she took it pretty hard. She understood Harry's ire but she'd forgiven Gil.

She's known Gil, her whole life, he was always going in and out of Harry and hers. But he was reliable and she trusted him. Trust was something extremely rare on the cutthroat Isle of the Lost. So, Uma would cling to her friendship with Gil, even if he did hurt her unexpectedly and excessively got on her nerves.

"To abandon his best friends when they needed him?" Harry scoffs, "Real understandable." Harry lowly mutters under his breath.

"Harry, look I was young and-" Gil started, but Uma swiftly cuts him off.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Gil." Uma nods deciding to assert her dominance as captain she glances at Harry, "You're playing the hostage, Harry." She orders and Harry's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Me?" Harry asks confused, he then lifts his chin up peering at Uma like she was a saporous meal; "If you want to tie me up darling I'd prefer a more private setting."

"Then how could anyone see my handiwork?" Uma replies cheekily placing a hand on her hip, Harry's back straightens and he gives a grin that if one squints at would seem oddly reminiscent to a disembodied cat from wonderland.

"You've talked me into it," He walks over to the x on the mat where Gil stood and pushes him away taking his place, "Out of the way."

"Feel free to place your hands everywhere, while tying," Harry says bouncing on the heel of his boots and enthusiastically gesturing to certain parts of his body he wanted Uma to especially linger on.

"Never mind, Gil you're the hostage."

"But-" Gil tries to argue but Uma glares him into submission, "Fine."

Harry moans in disappointment, "Are you afraid you might ravish me, right here?"

"I'm going to need you to stop talking, now."

Harry just smiles moving towards Uma, he catches a stray braid and starts to play with it, "You know darling, we can always play hostage and villain by ourselves."

Uma grabs Harry's waist and he peers at her surprised. She gives him an eel-like sinister grin and grabs his hook, "How'd you like this against your throat?"

Harry drops Uma's braid and teasingly pulls his hook away from Uma's hand, "Take off my hand instead and we'll call it a date."

"Focus, Harry."

"It's hard when the loveliest sight I've ever seen is in front of me," Harry smirks and lightly caresses Uma's cheek with his hook.

Uma rolled her eyes and Harry just grinned in response. It was always like that, his persistence was staggering and irritating. Uma liked it to a point but most of the time she just wanted him to shut up. All eyes always seemed to be on them and she couldn't help but think of how Harry's lustrous flirting would definitely get them both in trouble one day.

The memory fades but Harry's vision seems to darken as his body starts feeling unnaturally hot. Which was odd because man could never be hot. Pangs of memories shoot at him. Memories that he hoped to stay forever suppressed. It felt like the world was having it out with him. These harrowing memories were coming to the front of Harry's mind much to frequently lately and he hated it. It was like someone was writing an excessive fanfiction of his life and recounting every terrible thing that ever happened to him.

Harry didn't have a chance to finish any thoughts as the memories played like a record being rewound, making Harry feel like a hipster girl who could rewind time.

His father was drunk, again. The times he was sober were so rare that Harry almost forgot how his father's words sounded when actually enunciated. His sister Harriet was playing the piano, the keys seeming to dance under her control. And the sound! It was absolutely bewitching; Harry would close his eyes and envision so many stories.

He wanted to play too. He wanted to stroke the keys and make music that stunned you with its engaging tale. Maybe, he could even make a song about Uma. Just the sight of her brought a wondrous tune on her own. So, he asked despite knowing the bottle in his father's hand only made him crueler.

"Father," Harry says reluctantly, "I would also like to play, the piano."

Harry squints his eyes and feels a strong tension in his shoulders as he prepares himself for the impending hit he knew would come. This was a terrible idea. But, the music sang to him like a lost friend that needed to be held.

"Piano," Hook scoffed and Harry widened his eyes in relief, "That is a harpsichord, you uncultured mishap."

Ah, so his father's weapon of choice today was fatally destructive words. _Better than getting hit_. He still had faint bruises from the last encounter with the abusive captain. Harry tried to internally prepare himself for whatever mental blow was coming. But he knew once the words hit him they would forever be trapped in the compounds of his repetitive mind.

"Oh, I just thought that because it looks-"

"You just thought," Hook mocks his voice gruff with discontent," Harriet takes after me, a prodigy, and you, what are you?"

Harry finds himself thinking unable to find a clear defining answer he replies with the most logical one.

"Your son?" Harry answers confused, everyone always commented on how much he looked like his father. And though he was still young there were spouts of his father's temper in his eyes.

"My son?" Hook laughs as if it's the funniest thought in the world and lifts Harry's chin. "That you are, aren't you?"

He examines Harry roughly, mushing the poor boys face between his fingers. "Of course, I am, father."

Who else could he be?

Hook releases Harry's face violently and takes another long swig from his bottle, "Do you know why I named you Harry?"

"No, sir," Harry replies turning his head back to face his father. His jaw feels sore from the painful handling.

"I named you after my brother. You remind me of him."

"I do?" Harry replies hopeful, a pleased look on his young face. Maybe, this conversation could turn around?

"Oh, yes. I'm sure you'll share his fate as well."

What did that mean? Harry knits his eyebrows in thought thinking of all the possible things his father could be implying.

"What happened to Uncle Harry?"

"He died young my boy, and I'm sure you will accurately follow suit." His father spat in a wobbly singsong voice his words like a heavy slap to the face.

Harry gapes at his father shocked and his expression quickly wilts like a dead flower. His mouth opened and closed as he fully processed the poison that was his father's words. Hurt crossed his young face as Hook laughed. "Why don't you go find that girl you always fond over? Ursula's daughter, shrimpy or something. It's not like you'll have much time with her, anyway."'

Harry shakes his head and corrects his father. "Her names not Shrimpy, It's Uma."

"I don't care." Captain Hook slurred with disinterest.

Harry was used to his father throwing words that punctured his soul and left him to soak in a torture of turmoil. But for him to call his Uma shrimpy? Harry's eyebrows narrow and his jaw clenches. He shakily clutches his fist as he starts to snarl. His father shoots him a dirty look and Harry immediately recoils and runs away. He runs to the hallway where he leans against a wall and his breath quickens. Harry places his palm over his chest as his lungs felt aggressively overstuffed. If anyone else had dared to call Uma shrimpy in front of him, they'd get acquainted with his ire and fists. But it was his father, the one person that could throw him around like a rag doll and he would never say a word to defy him.

A melody begins to fill the house. Harriet was playing once again. The music soothes Harry as he thinks of Uma. _I want to play her a song._ He imagined Uma sitting beside him. Her hand reaching to touch Harry's as they moved along the keys. Harry one to never let go of a dream, asked his father again. And when his father rejected him that time, he just ended up asking another day. As much as Harry feared his father he longed to play and see Uma's smile, again. It was so rare since that awful incident. The more Harry asked the more pain he had suffered. Sometimes, physical, other times emotional, and when his father was feeling particularly low, both. Stupid mind. Of all the things to remember, why that?

Harry clasps his hand on his pants clenching them tightly and then starts slowly breathing in and out. He brings his hands to his head and gently massages his temples. Think happy thoughts. What brought him happiness? Uma, Uma's whole being, oh and also Uma again.

He walks over to the ship's rail grabs onto it and inspects the sea down below. The ship was too far up for him to see clearly but still, he could make out echoes of his reflection. His makeup has faded and Harry felt oddly vulnerable.

He first started wearing makeup to emulate his father. The man he could never please, and he's pleased plenty. People still complimented his father's dapper features, still, a drunkard and awful man but a handsome charming one. And Harry definitely had his father's impressive visage, hook, and seductive personality.

Still, his father didn't want him. Sometimes, he wonders if his blind adoration for him made his father hate him more. Harry remembers the day he found out he was going to Serpents Prep, the boarding school.

His sisters Harriet and CJ were off to Dragon Hall and still living at home. But he was shipped off to the other part of the Isle. He was angry, one of the few times he'd actually ever felt anger towards his father. It wasn't fair.

He remembers Uma's common statement-Life isn't fair. He cried for hours, alone in his room. Telling himself he didn't care if his father heard, even if his sisters heard. He felt so betrayed and angry. The anger was like a scab being pulled and treacherous reality finally being shown.

He ran away. Running to the only place he could think of the Fish and Chip Shop but it was surprisingly empty and closed. It was never closed. Uma was forever stuck on the night shift; held captive like a prisoner with a life sentence.

Harry went to the only other place he could think Uma would be at the watering hole but she wasn't there either. He rushed to the one final place that he knew Uma probably wasn't at but he was so desperate to see her face or even see a tiny remnant of her. Uma's house.

It was big, definitely bigger than his. Uma's room was on the second floor. It was nice, spacious. Mostly empty. From what he remembered Ursula had destroyed all of Uma's furniture in a rage after Uma dared to protest working a late shift. The worst part, she wasn't actually aiming at the furniture. Luckily, Uma had used quick thinking and managed to use it as a shield. Harry shuddered at the thought of what if Ursula had hit Uma that night she was out for blood.

Harry swallowed hard as he roughly knocked on the door. The door opened minutes later slightly ajar and Uma's voice questioning Harry.

"I wanted to see you." _More like needed._ The relief he felt enter his body when he could only see but a glimpse of her was borderline heavenly.

"You've seen me, now go," Uma orders sharply closing the door. Harry knocks again and Uma throws the door open wider and pulls him into her house.

"You aren't allowed here, you know that."

Harry takes in the sight of Uma, she's fidgety. Her hands are shaking and she's looking around the house with caution. "I know. I just had to see you."

Uma places her hands on Harry's face suddenly and tilts his head so he's looking down on her. "Do you need another minute alone with my face or are we done?"

"Uma," Harry argues, roughly gnawing on his bottom lip, "I need you, please."

Uma drops her hands and places them on Harry's shoulder. "What happened?"

"My dads sending me away, I'm going to Serpents Prep."

Harry waits for an emotional reaction from Uma. But her expression appears to be indifferent and deep in thought. "Well, do I have some news for you, Harry."

"What is it?" Harry apprehensively questions, his body tense as he waits for her big reveal.

"I'm going to Serpents Prep too."

"You are, but why?"

Uma scoffs at Harry's question as she played with the seashell necklace around her neck, "I don't have a choice either. Mother thinks Serpents Prep will make a villain out of me yet."

"You're already perfect, I don't understand."

Uma flutters her eyelashes up at Harry surprised he's been making a bountiful of comments like this lately. And before she'd just confidently accept them and wave him off. But now, they stuck with her and caused her heart to beat just a little faster. "Apparently, not enough."

"At least we have each other."

"Yeah, at least we have each other," Uma responds shakily with a sad smile.

And they did. But another ended up tagging along, Gil. Harry felt lucky to have Uma with him in every class but his mission to seduce Uma was usually accidentally thwarted by the son of Gaston.

Eventually, Harry and Gil manage to have some semblance of the friendship they had once before. Soon, their hatred for Serpents Prep was nulled by the fact they got to blissfully be with each other on a daily basis.

Although, Serpents Prep left little to be desired with it's forever under construction signs everywhere. It was still considered a relatively new school and was somehow even dingier than the other schools on the Isle. The best school on the Isle was awarded to the infamous Dragon Hall, the 'elite' school of villainy.

If you ask Uma, Harry, or Gil they'd tell you that title was debatable. Any school without them there wasn't even close to elite. And all three were thriving in Serpents Prep. Uma shined most of all. She was a walking overture of persuasion and leadership; so naturally, the other students were drawn to her and ran to join her flourishing crew. Most were already pretty impressed by her crescendo win at the ship race just last summer. She soared past everyone that day even Harry couldn't keep up and he definitely tried. Because of the bet, Uma and had made prior to the boat race and his inevitable loss; Harry was granted the title of first mate.

He was still getting used to the idea of not being a Captain. The look on his father's face when he lost and Uma won. Ugh, he hated thinking about it. Then, Uma had brought Gil back and proclaimed him third in command. And Harry was definitely not happy about that.

Bitterness still steamed in all three and it came full speed ahead when Uma's mother demanded she still works the late shifts at the Fish and Chip shop. Harry was furious, he thought Uma being away from her mother would give her a little freedom. But the neglectful sea witch never lets anything part once caught in her tentacles. So there went Uma's summers, all day and night working at the Fish and Chip shop. Never to escape.

Except they did. All their dreams were so close to coming true, and she was gone. Harry grips the wooden rail of the ship tighter his hands digging into the wood. He feels a prick on the palm of his hand and turns it over to see a splinter caught in his skin. Harry roughly pulls on the splinter his calloused hand nulling most of the pain as blood begins to drop from his palm. Where were his gloves, anyway?

He missed the feel of the smooth leather gloves that usually covered his hand. He also missed the subtle brushes from Uma he felt through his glove. Harry thinks back to the night of the joint school dance between Serpent's Prep and Dragon Hall. It was a disaster and the one and only joint dance they ever had.

Awful music seemed to blare everywhere but Harry's managed to block it out as his eyes scanned the crowd for Uma. She was late. Uma was never late. Harry wondered what was going on, this whole thing had Uma acting so strangely. He recalls her face a mischievous glint in her eye as she tells him she has a surprise. So, Harry ended up going, forgoing his previous plan to ignore the teacher's demands that students of Serpents Prep showed up so Dragon Hall didn't end up looking better than them. From the crowdedness of the room and the abundance of familiar faces, it seemed a majority of the school showed up.

The dance floor was empty neither school into the idea of invading another's personal space in a non-menacing manner. Anthony Tremaine was the only one to break the tension when he decides to approach Mal and ask her dance. Mal vehemently denies the invitation but a faint blush on her face indicated she was embarrassed by the idea. Anthony shrugs it off and walks to Harriet Hook who uncharacteristically graciously accepts Anthony's invitation.

Harry stood by the snack table taking a swig of his punch. He wonders for a second if his sister wasn't as strong in her emotions as she always presented. The air surrounding her and Anthony was suspiciously colorful and full of starry-eyed gazes.

Harry took a sandwich this had to be his what, fifth? Oh well, he was hungry. The lunches that Serpent Prep served weren't exactly stellar. Ursula donated her week-old food to the cafeteria, which was usually hard and inedible. But still, every student forced down the rancid chum like food, as it was the only thing they had access to and was better than going hungry. Even though most of the students were used to that aspect of life.

Harry finishes off his sandwich and stretches in frustration as his body starts to feel weary from having to stand for so long. Harry hears his name and instantly straightens his body. He turns away from the table and watches as Uma walks towards him. He flashes her a crooked smile as he takes in the divine beauty of the celestial goddess that was Uma. She was wearing the same dress she always wore but under the multicolored flashing lights, she somehow seemed more ethereal than usual.

When she finally was in front of Harry no words could come to his mind. Uma nervously fidgets with her hands as she self-consciously waited for Harry to say something. He gave her a goofy smile and giggled. He wanted to slap himself. _Say something. Anything._

"Uma, you're here, I've been waiting for you." He looks to the table beside him and grabs a sandwich off the plate, "Sandwich, darling?"

Uma regards Harry strangely, "Aren't you going to say anything about my dress?"

"You look hot, very hot. I could be burned alive but die smiling hot."

Uma smiles and grabs Harry's arm. She smoothly rubs it, "We should dance,"

"Really?" Harry gaped, looking out onto the practically empty floor where only his sister and Anthony Tremaine danced.

"Oh come on, you're not going to let your sister, Harriet, have all the fun?"

"Uh no, I just thought we came here to make fun of everyone not dance."

"We can do both, it's multitasking Harry, try it sometimes." Uma slid her hand from his shoulder down to his hand to interlace their fingers. She pulls him to the dance floor and Harry follows willingly.

The song changes and the DJ drops that bass. Uma and Harry move in sync to the music and all eyes seem to be on them. Uma laughs reveling in the attention.

More kids join the dance floor but Harry is enraptured by every move Uma's body makes. Harry bites his bottom lip as other feelings begin to stir inside of him. "Uma," he says but the beat was too loud for her to hear him.

The song changes to a slow one and Uma wraps her arms around Harry's neck. Harry examines Uma tilting his head as he consumes her alluring presence fully. "You're so beautiful,"

Uma eyes drift away from Harry and she tactfully avoids eye contact. "You already said that Harry," She replies coyly.

"I said hot which you also look."

Uma eye's peer upwards and locks with Harry's, "Thank you, Harry. You look decent,"

Harry's eyes twinkled with happiness, "Decent enough to-" He leans in closer till he just inches away from her ear, "kiss?"

Regret flashes in Harry's eyes as Uma's whole demeanor changes. She briskly pushes Harry away. Harry moves to touch her but she sharply moves her hand. Hurt crosses Harry's face as his eyebrows knit in confusion. "Uma?" He asks perplexed and Uma bolts into the crowd calling Gil's name.

Harry gawks on the scene before him heartbroken as he watches Uma place her arm in between Gil's. "We're dancing," She says dragging a befuddled Gil to the dance floor far from where Harry stood.

As his shoulders droop, Harry's head sinks to his chest as he chokes on the suffocating feeling of dejection and his body seems conquered by weariness. He drags himself out of the hallway and frustratingly runs a hand through his hair. Usually, Uma answered Harry's romantic banters coldly and he'd laugh it off it didn't matter anyway; he just wanted to be by Uma's side. But he knew this time, he'd stepped too far over the line between friends and lovers. Something he's been doing a lot more lately. Was it wrong, to want for more even though you knew you could never have it?

A lot has changed since then. Harry's feelings for Uma had intensified and his love for her grew more devoted. But still, he wondered if Uma would ever feel the way he did? Harry shook his head, it was silly to muse and wonder about that now. He had more important matters to deal with than to think about his inevitable rejection. It didn't matter anyway, he just wanted to be by Uma's side. Even if it weren't as the man she loved, he'd take being her first mate and best friend over anything, any day.

A.N. I've rewritten this so many times, so, to resist the urge to edit again I'm just gonna post this. Thanks to Timothy and Nomachocolate! I would have never finished this without you guys. Okay, so next chapter I will focus on the Auradon kids and the VK's. And, will totally come up with an elaborate plan to get Uma out of Atlantica. Also, Captain Hook will get more depth as we find out what's going on in the Isle. Oh, Nomachocolate and I created a discord server for writers with anxiety! Readers are also welcomed! Just PM me on fanfic or message me on tumblr and I will send you the link! Thank you so much for all the reviews and the reads! I hope you guys like this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Fate is a dominating downfall of an ending we can't personally create. We can try to craft destinies as best we can but the inevitable always finds you. Consuming all that you've come to know and lead you to all that you've tried to avoid. King Beast told Ben his whole life that fate is not something that can be controlled. That one must live out their story and happiness would always come to them. Fate gave heroes the one ending, they always deserved. A happy one.

Villains were always destined to fail and never achieve any amount of happiness. For the happiness they sought was corrupt and depended on the pain of others. But Belle had shown King Beast that everyone was worth redemption. That good was in all. For if she hadn't looked past the first impression of him then the King would still be a beast. It was fated for them to fall in love. There was no other outcome, no world where his father didn't learn to love or his mother's father wasn't spared by the beast.

His parent's story had set the path to the villains revivals and to their son's own love. Their story had also swayed the other kingdoms into becoming one. For who could have a better love story than a girl who loved a beast?

To Ben, it was the story that would forever define his life. Not only did it bring him into existence it also etched his romance with Mal. But the ever-positive Ben's heroic image of his father was slowly dissolving. His short stay on the Isle had confirmed the fears he always had.

That his parent's kindness was also viciously cruel. Children on the streets starving and the ones that made it past a certain age only knew the taste of rotten food. They suffered at the hands of their parents and even worse at the hands of his own parents. Their laws and decrees had done this.

They thought they were doing a kindness in sending unwanted food to the Isle. It seemed to Ben it wasn't kindness at all but hope the villains would suffer. Ben told no one but after they came back from the Isle he had locked himself in his office. There his royal portrait seeming to taunt him. _What kind of King will you be?_ It would ask menacingly. He imagined the painting transforming and the dark part of himself finally being revealed. _The beast._

He tried his best to conceal the monster that laid dormant inside him. The roars were getting more frequent and his thoughts were getting more frazzled. He tried to smile it away and keep a positive outlook on everything. But the truth had looked him in the eyes. The starving abused children, the wretched smells, and the blatant corruption were things he couldn't deny.

How could he fix it? He didn't have the answers to that but Uma did. The natural born leader had turned a place without dreams into a flux of belief. She told them they wouldn't be forgotten. Kept all their names stored in her mind and gave them hope.

A hope that Ben himself dreams to inspire in others. With her help in finding the best methods for saving the other kids there, a new Auradon would come to light. One that got rid of its elitism and showed everyone happiness is possible for all. But would he actually be able to save her?

Ben wasn't sure how long he, Evie, and Mal had been trying to figure out ways to break Uma free. It felt like months but he knew it was only about twenty minutes. Their desperation for progress hung in the room threatening to choke them all. They would have to visit Uma soon and with no plan to free her they would really have to say goodbye.

Mal throws out another idea praying this would be the one to save Uma.

"What if we get Carlos to hack into their palace computer and find out the floor plans?" Mal suggests pulling out her phone ready to text Carlos the idea.

Carlos knew all things tech there was no way he wouldn't get in. In fact, Mal felt a little upset with the fact she didn't consider this earlier.

"There isn't any technology down there, Mal." Evie soothingly reminds her purple-haired best friend she frequently sang love ballads to. "Everything is completely magic based."

Evie sighed thinking of the magic mirror she had given Fairy Godmother weeks prior. If she had it now they could look on Uma and find out exactly where she was. But Evie had given up on magic and the mirror had a grip on her that was hard to get out of. Could she really think like this now? Uma's life was on the line...she should at least consider it.

As Evie debates within herself, Mal closes her eyes and feels her nails dig into Evie's comforter. This was a snag in all their plans. Every plan or even the briefest suggestion was thwarted by the unknowingness of the sea.

Evie sensing Mal's frustration puts her thoughts on the back burner and tries to comfort Mal by reassuringly patting her shoulder. Mal, however, shrugs Evie's hand away and Evie quietly gasps shocked by the rejection.

Mal opens her eyes and faces Ben whose sitting in Evie's desk chair. "If everything is completely magic based, how did you video call King Triton?" She questions Ben who looks gutted with guilt.

"Magic." He answers like a lover that had been caught cheating. And he had in a way.

 _That's why he looked so guilty._ Mal was magic free for days now after giving up her spell book to Fairy Godmother. She had renounced her use of it and committed herself to a magic-free life with Ben. And yet Ben had used magic to talk to King Triton.

Mal knew it was essential to communicate with the King and tried to write it off. Yet, there was a slight part of her that couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Especially, with how Ben had given her magic is never an option talk for months now.

"King Triton's a god, so magic is kind of the only way he goes," Ben explained sadly wondering what Mal was thinking. He knew that his views of magic had pushed her back to the Isle once before. He didn't want that to happen again.

"No, it's fine. I get it." Mal gives Ben a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

Evie who was silently observing the exchange decides to clear her throat and pitch her earlier idea. "Speaking of magic..."

"Evie, no." Mal cautions, "We can't go with that option. Right, Ben?"

Ben says nothing as Evie continues,"Mal, I know your fears but you won't have to use magic. I can."

"Evie..." Mal trails off, "Magic can change you."

Mal knew magic had mucked up her mind and distorted a part of herself so many times. Weeks ago, she almost kept her mother's dragon egg because of the safeness of its warmth. Just days ago she had gone back down the path of evil for a sense of familiarity. Magic wasn't something that could be played with. _Especially, when you're just itching to use it._

 _No!_ Mal had thought the dark part of her was gone but even now magic called to her. She looks nervously at Evie praying that her friend would change her mind.

"Mal, I've been tempted by magic before. I can handle this."

"Ben," Mal calls wondering her boyfriends standpoint on this. His quietness was filling her with unease.

"What's your idea, Evie?"

"Well," Evie starts surprised Ben is actually considering her magic based suggestion. "My mirror can tell us specifically where Uma is. So, I can use it to lead us to her cell when we're in Atlantica."

"Great idea, Evie. I'll go tell Fairy Godmother we need it."

"What?!" Mal yells a little perplexed. What happened to the Ben that would never consider using magic as an option?

"We have no choice." Ben reasons.

"There's always a choice you taught me that," Mal says trying to wrack her mind for a non-magic possibility.

"I'm sorry, Mal," Ben says getting up from the chair he sat on to find Fairy Godmother.

A thought comes to Mal's mind, and she bolts from her seat on Evie's bed to grab Ben's sleeve. "Melody." Mal sputters out.

"Melody," Evie repeats, surprised the idea wasn't the first one she thought of. "That's it, that's the answer to all of this!"

Ben's expression fell like a small teacup pushed off a table. He nervously grabs Mal's hand, and she feels fearful of the words he was going to say.

Evie who had taken out her phone ready to text her friend Arabella stops to watch Ben.

"She's his granddaughter he'd have to listen to her. If not we can use her to distract him!" Mal enthuses happy to have a plan that surely wouldn't fail. A doubt appears unwelcomed in her mind as all doubts do. _What if she refuses to do it because it's Uma?_ Mal thinks remembering Audrey's initial reaction to her.

Granted, she did end up stealing Audrey's boyfriend and throwing her whole potential as future queen out the window. But they were friends now, close friends. Though Mal, would never say it out loud she truly valued the friendship she had with Audrey. She wouldn't have gotten through half her lady of the court training if it wasn't for the princess.

"Mal, I don't know if you know this but Ursula has a sister," Ben informs and Mal nods acknowledging she was aware of that fact.

No one knew much about Ursula's sister. Only that Ursula didn't want anyone to know she had a sister.

"Morgana, I used to see Uma play with her cousins, sometimes."

"Well, before she was on the Isle she almost killed Melody."

"They were almost too late. They got there in the nick of time but the damage had been done." Ben chose his words carefully reluctant to reveal what had really transpired.

"What damage?" She questions afraid, realizing that she had never actually seen Princess Melody. Ariel usually sent her niece Arabella for special occasions.

"Like her grandfather, her heart was tainted by hatred."

"What are you trying to say, Ben?"

"As you know a lot of people were unhappy with your parent's returns."

Evie and Mal looked at each other thinking of the damage their mother's had done. Mal's mother destroyed a whole family while Evie's mother destroyed her own. Neither replied as their parent's revivals were bittersweet to them both. They understood why everyone felt the way they did but could they forfeit their own lives? Lives they truly started living here in Auradon.

"Our parents did ruin a lot of lives." Evie pondered full of sorrow for the people her mother hurt including her boyfriend's father. Her mind blocking out the many insecurities the evil queen had projected onto her.

"And ours," Mal says thinking of her mother's controlling perfectionist nature that still causes her to doubt herself.

"Yeah, that too." Evie agrees her voice breaking a little as she sits back down on her bed.

Evie's mother had spoiled her, and given her all the twisted love she could muster. Her mother was shallow and cruel, but she seemed to always have a soft spot for her. Evie was happy with her new-found freedom to live an independent life where she didn't have to rely on marrying a prince. But still, it hurt to know that her mother was so hated when she still loved her so.

"It's kind of weird, sometimes, because she's still my mom and I love her." Evie shares sadly.

"Yeah, I mean my mom's a lizard right now but..."Mal stops surprised at how much she found herself missing her mother, "I don't know how to feel, Evie. Our parents were awful to us."

"I know, it's just hard, sometimes," Evie replies sadly as tears brim on her eye, "I shouldn't miss her, I know."

"Hey, it's okay." Mal slips her hand away from Ben's and goes to sit on Evie's bed where she gives her a comforting hug,"I'm here for you, always. I'm your girl, Evie."

"You're allowed to miss her, Evie. She's your mother and it's normal for you to care for her." Ben comforts.

"I know. I just feel bad because of the people she hurt."

"You shouldn't."

Evie gives Ben a thankful smile and places her hand on top of Mal's. "Thank you, to both of you."

"You're welcome, Evie." Mal and Ben say in unison.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off, Ben. Please, continue what you were saying."

"Oh, it's an unnecessary tidbit." He deflects, "Maybe, we should give the Melody plan a try."

Mal and Evie both decide to not divulge further in what Ben didn't want to speak of. "I think we should, it wouldn't hurt to try, at least," Mal responds.

"We can try video calling her. I can get her number from Arabella." Evie says and Mal finds herself feeling at ease. Everything was coming together and there was nothing that could fault this plan.

"Alright, while you do that I'm going to call Fairy Godmother and get her to release your mirror."

"We're still doing that?" Mal asked frowning.

"Mal, we need to see if Uma's okay at least." Evie points out.

Mal nodded, "You're right. If you feel any temptation from the magic, Evie I'm here."

"I know."

Evie pulled her phone out and started texting Arabella while Ben called Fairy Godmother. Mal listened to Ben's conversation feeling herself whirling with every word. _Magic._ Her mind repeated over and over again.

She felt her body getting hot, and she knew her eyes were glowing green. _MAGIC!_ Her mind screamed, and she wished she could numb her thoughts. Mal looked around and found herself relieved to find Evie focused on her phone screen and Ben's ear glued to his.

One spell. She just needed to do one spell. That would get the lust for magic out of her system once and for all. Mal gets up walking quickly out of the room praying Evie and Ben don't notice.

She runs to the school courtyard and smiles as she feels a breeze pull her hair back. Suddenly, she doesn't need to do a spell. The temptation falls off her, and she just wants to fly. Her eyes still glowed green as smoke begins to cloud around her.

Her wings flap slowly at first but then the speed picks up, and she's brought higher and higher till finally, she reaches her destination the sky. Here she could pretend that everything was fine. That Uma made it back to the Isle of The Lost and never encountered King Triton.

In the sky, Mal imagines another life, one where she and the other villain kids weren't bound by their parent's crimes. She gets lost in the fantasy but it crumbles as soon as she hears her name.

She looked down and saw two specks of people. She flapped her wings downward and recognize the specks as Evie and Ben. She landed and gave her them both an ashamed smile. As she walked with them back to the dorms in uncomfortable silence she couldn't help but wish the reality she dreamed of was real.

 **A.N.** Happy New Year! Thank you, everyone, for all the reviews. I love them so much especially, the Mal and Evie fic idea. It's my dream to write that. I was also so inspired by the Killian and Harry comments I wrote a fic about them meeting. Not romantic though because Killian would so consider Harry his son even if he's from an AU.

Auradon will be the main setting for the next few chapters of this fic. I like to thank Sexly sango for suggesting I bring Melody in. If you guys read Runaway Melody is going to be very different from that story. The drama I promise is going to come full swing in the upcoming chapters. So, I tried to give Mal some happiness before I go full angsty flashbacks on her.

My next update will be Reverse which is centered on Evie. I am also working on a Shadows update so my other fics won't be updated until that's done. Anyway, thank you guys for reading! Hope you guys have a great day! Cheers to 2018!


	8. Chapter 8

Evie and Ben's faces were neutral but Mal could feel the calamity of unspoken issues start to brew. Did they think she was trying to flee Auradon and go back to the Isle? She starts to say something but glances at Ben and Evie's faces. Ben's expression was as blank as a fresh canvas, but his lips, suddenly curved down in a disappointed frown.

Mal inaudibly gasped as she realized her boyfriend was upset with her. She reaches out and touches his jacket sleeve, but he quickly pulls away. Mal's eyes go wide as her expression turns hurt because of the rejection. Ben's face turns to stone and Mal looks over to Evie for support but finds none. Evie's beautiful face was twisted in unspoken anger.

 _They both hate me!_ Mal felt her shoulders slump, and she stomped into the room she shared with Evie alone slamming the door in an act of defiance.

Walking toward her bed, Mal slipped off her shoes and placed them on the floor. Throwing herself on top of the comfortable sheets of her bed, she starts to count down from a hundred.

Evie and Ben both blinked at the closed-door wondering if maybe they both had overreacted.

Evie's stiffened stance stood strong but Ben's stony demeanor broke down like General Shang when he found out they wrote him out of his wife's live action movie. Ben wished he could break out into a song about his feelings right about now. But like the live-action Mulan movie, there were no songs for him to sing.

Ben goes to open the door but Evie places her hand over his, mouthing the word no. She makes a motion to an area a couple of feet from the door and Ben nods agreeing to the idea.

"I'm not sure what to say to her. I feel bad that we missed out on how everything was affecting her. Especially, because we both knew how hard giving up magic was for her. But she ran, again!" Evie shakes her hands up and down in frustration.

"I don't want to push her away. I don't..." He doesn't finish but Evie already knew his unvoiced words. For she felt them too.

He couldn't lose her. Ben would do absolutely anything to make Mal happy. Including, avoiding any current issue afflicting their relationship. Not that there were any issues to speak of.

Sure, they both didn't communicate their feelings well and it left them in an insecure time loop. Eventually, they will overcome the minor issues if they ever decided to talk about it. Still, negative thoughts kept whirling around Ben's freshly overstressed out kingly mind. Like, what was with Mal's reaction that night of Cotillion to that murderous confrontation with Harry and why did she let Harry go?

"Ben, you and Mal still need to communicate with each other. You can't protect your relationship by brushing everything under the rug."

"Evie, if I wasn't so hard on Mal in the first place. If I had just paid more attention to her feelings then she wouldn't have left. And if she never went back to the Isle then Uma wouldn't be about to die. I'm to blame, Evie! For all of this!" Ben lamented his voice become more and more despondent with every word.

"Ben, you're not. This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's the Isle. We were always taught to never share our feelings. Mal still struggles with that rule."

"My dad made the Isle, Evie. I'm still partially to blame."

"Ben, please stop. You aren't to blame for any of this." Evie pleaded," Besides, think of the bright side. Without Uma, our eyes wouldn't have been open to see the kids we've forgotten."

Ben feels his chest tighten in anguish, and he feels his eyes get hot with tears. "At the cost of Uma's life? Evie, she doesn't deserve an ending like this!"

"And she won't get it. We have to have hope that we'll save Uma."

Ben nods meekly and shakily utters. "Yeah, stay hopeful."

"Go meet Fairy godmother and get my mother's mirror. I'll go see Arabella."

"What about Mal?"

"I think she needs some space. We should give it to her."

"Are you sure?" Ben asks with uncertainty.

Evie wasn't sure. There was a part of her that wanted to run to Mal and comfort her. A part of her that knew Mal had a valid reason to run away.

However, there lied a mild glowering thought that was very unhappy with Mal at the moment. She understood that Mal was uncomfortable sharing discomforting feelings.

Evie herself still struggled with openly sharing her emotions. So, in no way could she feel anger towards that. It was how Mal coped with the feelings that bothered her.

The few times they went back to the Isle Mal had instantly reverted back to her old self. The self that locked Evie in Carlos's mom's closest and caused the stunningly gorgeous princess to spend ten years in solitude with her mother. _Maybe, I'm jumping to conclusions?_

Mal hadn't shown any signs of regressing back to Isle Mal. She did transform into her dragon form...but Mal could never do that on the Isle. _I guess I'm not still over her running away back to the Isle._

Evie's mind frayed with regret that had been building up ever since anger infused itself with her usual calm mood. Mal needed results. It was better for Ben and her to accomplish something before they talked to Mal.

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure," Evie confirmed carefully hoping Ben didn't notice the twinge of doubt in her voice. "If we come on too strong it could push her away, again."

"That's the last thing I want to do. You're right. I'll go to Fairy Godmother's office right now and tell her the direness of the current situation." Ben remembers the brief conversation he had with Fairy Godmother just minutes ago.

Fairy Godmother was quick to deny Ben's request. The mere mention of allowing a student to partake in magic with her approval was clearly something she would never agree too. And while Evie's mother's mirror was just one broken piece, its power was clearly heavily laced with strong dark magic.

Evie didn't need the temptation. That if he cared for his friend he would advise her to look for results elsewhere. Ben then explained the reason why they needed the mirror in the first place. Fairy Godmother laughed not believing Ben's words at first.

"You want to save the daughter of the vicious Sea Witch? The one that spelled you and tried to destroy Auradon?" She had said in disbelief.

Ben answered with a firm yes and Fairy Godmother replies with a noise of disgust. Ben breaks away from the memory as it nears the moment when he realized Mal had left.

Ben cleared his throat as he notices Evie staring at him with worry.

"I'm fine," he assures Evie who gives him a look saying he looked far from it. "I will be. We have to hurry. I'll meet you back at your dorm?"

"Of course, I'll see you later, Ben." Evie waves goodbye and Ben waves back.

The King of Auradon turns and slowly moves in the opposite direction. He makes sure not to obviously linger by Mal and Evie's room walking slightly pass it.

Evie whirls around and starts walking to Arabella's room not noticing Ben's struggle.

Ben waits for the sound of Evie's footsteps to disappear and walks back to Mal and Evie's room. His hand lingers at the door handle but Evie's words play loudly in his mind.

He pulls his hand back as the fear of pushing her away overwhelms him. He paces back and turns away walking back in the direction of Fairy Godmother's office.

Mal's head perked up as she heard footsteps outside her door and found herself anticipating their arrival. She waits for Ben or Evie to open the door but the door never opens.

She hears someone's footsteps walking further down the hall and her shoulders slouch with depression. She was alone.

Mal turned herself around on her bed and focused her eyes on the door wondering if her ears had deceived her.

 _I don't want to be alone._ Mal suddenly jumps from her bed to open the door. Even though she knew Ben and Evie were gone she found herself wishing they would appear.

She opened the door and her wish went unanswered as she saw nobody there.

 _Space that's what Mal needs. Mal needs space._ Evie repeats the thought like a possessed demon owl they sell as a holiday toy. Why was the space between her and Mal killing her inside?

Evie felt a tad bit guilty. While speaking to Arabella about Melody was Mal's plan, Evie didn't think her friend would be happy being alone right now.

 _She needs me._ Evie turned her heels and started back. Praying Mal didn't feel abandoned by her or Ben. No, Mal had left them in the first place wanting alone time. She clearly needed it. If Evie was to talk to her now Mal may resist opening up to her.

 _I'm right about this. Mal clearly just needs to clear her head and be alone with her thoughts for a short while. Then we'll have a big heart-to-heart and all will be forgiven_.

Evie twirls back in the direction she was going. Arabella's room was a little far from the room she shared with Mal so it would take some time to get there. She felt nervous as she hadn't yet told Arabella why she needed to speak with her. She had mentioned Melody when Arabella had texted her wondering what they had to urgently speak about.

Evie took a couple of minutes but replied she needed Melody's number. That someone's life depended on it. She had expected Arabella to send back a bunch of question marks. Even just the number itself.

She hadn't expected a please meet me in my room text. It had thrown her off and unexpectedly helped her notice Mal had bolted from the room.

 _Mal. Why couldn't I tell something was bothering her? I'm supposed to be her best friend._ Evie thought about how she ignored Mal's uneasiness when magic was mentioned.

 _Should we take magic_ _out of the equation?_ She thinks about how they weren't sure how Uma was doing. She didn't really know Uma but still found herself worrying about her well-being. _No, we don't have a choice_. She quickens her pace to Arabella's room praying this will all be over soon.

As Arabella waited for Evie she looked out of her opened window admiring the sea she called home. This room was given to her because of the beautiful overview of the sea to comfort her whenever she was homesick. Her family including her grandfather were very disappointed in her choice of school. Why couldn't she go to Queen Athena's academy like every other mermaid her age that lived under the sea?

The only reason Arabella's mother had agreed to her attending Auradon Prep was because of her sister, Ariel, making sure that Arabella roomed with her older cousin, Melody. Not that Melody paid her younger cousin any mind. Melody was closed off and their relationship was distant at best. That didn't stop Arabella's obvious admiration for her cousin. Who wouldn't admire Melody?

Melody was beautiful and graciously defiant just like her mother. In every disagreement, the princess of both land and sea had been in her eye's emulated Princess Ariel's signature rebellious glare. At one time her mother's longing for a life elsewhere shown inside her too but Ursula's sister had killed that dream. She had almost killed Melody's grandfather by Melody's own hand as well. Morgana had failed but the damage to Melody's psyche had been permanent.

After that incident, when everything was supposed to be tied in a happily ever after bow, Melody had fallen into a deep depression. She wasn't sure what had stabbed it's sharpened blade in her more the fact her mother lied to her for her whole life. She had a whole family she didn't know and would never know if it was up to her mother.

And for what? To protect her? The other blade pierced her deeper as she remembered how her mind was set on ending her grandfather's life. She had so easily convinced herself he was a terrible man and had so readily been able to take his life.

What kind of person did that make her? _An awful one._ That thought had planted itself snugly in her head and darkened her mind with its agenda. She soon found herself feeling more tired than usual and unable to join in the newly reunited family's bonding activities.

Melody found the scene that would have led her down a dark path constantly streaming in her mind. Guilt was always gnawing at her like a talking bunny eating a carrot.

Her mother tried to comfort her and tell her no one blamed her for her actions. Morgana had manipulated her and shrouded her rational judgment. Melody was a victim. Ariel blamed herself for overly sheltering Melody and being the cause for the young princess's easiness to persuade.

Melody didn't see it that way. She knew what she was doing. She had determined it was just because of his supposed evilness. She was willing and she had tried.

Melody had closed herself off then and forever it seemed until now. She had silently propelled herself up the ranks of those who oppose King Ben's plan to bring the Villain kids over to Auradon Prep. Her words once sounded lyrical in her usual sweet-sounding voice but now her words are cold and layered up like a brick wall.

When Arabella was called by Ben to calm her cousin down she felt as if she didn't recognize the girl. She was used to the empty stare Melody had become known for but this... this was different. Her cousin seemed to embody one emotion and her eyes were vacant.

Arabella placed a comforting hand on Melody's shoulder but Melody quickly shrugged her off. In Melody's anger, she let one true emotion slip, "You can't let the daughters of those monsters go free! I won't let you!"

Ben had said nothing and neither did Arabella. They knew whose daughters she had meant. Worry slipped into Melody's empty eyes.

She had slipped up and she felt vulnerable. She wrapped her arms around herself and mumbled incoherently. Arabella ended up calling her Aunt Ariel who brought Melody back home to the castle by the sea where Melody grew up.

She hadn't seen her cousin since that day. She didn't have any free time at all. She was much too busy with school and Melody was never up for visitors anyway.

 _It's not like I don't want to visit her._ Arabella loved sitting awkwardly across from Melody and waiting for her cousin to acknowledge her presence. There were plenty of times when Arabella debated if Melody hated her, but she knew Melody treated everyone like this.

Arabella knew the reason why. Everyone did. Yet, still, Arabella felt uncomfortable by Melody's actions. _I'm a terrible person. She's traumatized I should be there for her!_

But how could Arabella be there for someone who wouldn't even let their own mother in? And now Evie wants to speak to her?

Arabella's foot taps hard against the wooden floors of her room as she leans on her bed frame for support. _Whatever Evie's going to ask for will probably be simple? Why am I stressing?_

Arabella hears a knock on the door and balances herself. She opens the door and greets Evie with a hospitable grin. Evie tried to muster a smile but the seriousness of the situation stops her.

"I hate to immediately jump into this but I need Melody to talk to King Triton as soon as possible," Evie stresses the urgency of the situation but Arabella prepares to present her long reasoning why Melody couldn't be involved in whatever was going on.

Arabella closes her door and gestures for Evie to sit but Evie politely nods no.

"Is there something you need from Atlantica?" Arabella wondered.

"A pardon for Uma daughter of Ursula would be nice."

Arabella stares at Evie perplexed as her mind processes Evie's words. Uma daughter of Ursula? How would the daughter of Ursula even get to her grandfather's kingdom?

Arabella thinks back to just before she came to Auradon. She stood in her grandfather's throne room weeping as she begged him to understand.

She wasn't turning her back on her culture and her life here. She was only seeking to expand her world. Her words didn't reach him as his eyes turn cold.

"If that is the life you want to choose so be it. Don't forget that only sea-folk can find their way to our kingdom. If you give up your fins for legs you can never come back here!"

"Is that why Aunt Ariel never visits?" Arabella spats and instantly feels regret. Her aunt was presented with a special bracelet by her grandfather after the Melody incident. The former princess of Atlantica could easily find her way back home if she wanted to, but she never came. The surface was her home now. She had left the sea behind long ago.

King Triton winces as soon as he hears his youngest daughters name. The daughter he tried so hard to protect and failed in so many ways. "Go to the surface world but know that you will never find your way back here."

King Triton swam away and Arabella felt herself crumble in shame. Was she making a terrible mistake?

Arabella's thoughts stray back to the present and Evie waits with her eyes close praying she's not sent away.

"What happened?"

Evie blinks surprise at Arabella's calmness. She was expecting an outraged scream or even an angry shooing out the door. Not this.

"Uma tried to steal your grandfather's trident, but thankfully she was quickly caught." Evie watched Arabella's neutral face with interest as she continues. "King Triton, your grandfather wants to punish Uma with death."

"Sounds like him." Arabella assesses. "Did her mother ask her to steal my grandfather's trident?"

"No, she acted alone."

"And you want her to go free? My grandfather may be right in his decision. Sea witches are nothing but trouble."

"Doesn't she deserve a chance, Arabella?" Evie hesitantly pressed.

"She was raised by the vilest person to ever live. I don't think she's capable."

"I was raised by a villain too. Just six months ago Mal, Jay, Carlos and I were in Uma's shoes. We've changed. We found good. Why can't Uma have that same chance?"

"You don't know what she's done to my family!" Arabella loudly roared with clearly misplaced anger. Evie felt her stomach twist in knots as she thinks of how many Auradon citizens blame the children of villains for their parent's crimes. There was a time she took pride in being the daughter of the Evil Queen but now all she could feel was an endless shame.

"That wasn't Uma. That was her mother and her aunt."

"They destroyed my family. Melody is nearly catatonic. My grandfather hates me and I haven't seen my mother's face in two years!" Arabella hollered so loud that she feared she might lose her voice.

"Arabella I know all about destroyed families. My stepsister won't even acknowledge my existence if there isn't a camera on."

"Snow is like that with everyone. Unless it's her husband or your name is an adjective or doc."

"I know, but It still hurts."

Arabella thinks of her earlier thoughts and couldn't help but feel a swell of joy that Evie could understand her fully.

"I understand, Melody's like that too. It bothers me, sometimes." _All the time._

"I'm sorry, for everything Ursula and her sister did to Melody and the royal family."

"Thank you, but it's not your apology to make."

"I know."

"How did she even get away from the Isle?"

"Mal's spell book."

"How did..." She trails off as she notices Evie's discomfort with the topic. "I guess I missed a lot."

"I'll tell you all about it later. It's just hard to talk about right now."

"No, I get it." She assures then mumbles." The one time I skip out on Cotillion."

"Did your aunt have you doing some royal errands for her?"

Arabella deeply sighs as she remembers her aunt's stressed out face, "Yes, she's been so overwhelmed lately. This news about Uma will-She can't know. Neither can Melody."

"Do you think you can convince your grandfather to spare Uma?"

Arabella avoids the question and asks her own, "Do you know how powerful my grandfather's trident is? What do you think she would have done if she had gotten my grandfather's trident? We'd be under her tyranny right now if she got her way. And you want me to save her?"

Evie bit her tongue, she couldn't deny that wasn't Uma's true intention. Uma did intend to release the barrier surrounding the Isle knowing full well all the villain parents would also be free. _Uma wasn't thinking straight_. She was angry, rightfully so. Uma wanted freedom for villain kids and everyone failed her. She took drastic measures but Evie couldn't blame her. Most of Auradon was still ignorant of the abuse and poverty that plagued the Isle. Though, there were many that were aware but just didn't care.

 _Like Chad Charming_. _Ugh, I don't want to ever think about him._ Chad was the least charming of them all. Evie regrets ever crushing on the son of Cinderella.

"Arabella, I'm not going to say you're wrong because you're right, but she still deserves a second chance. And I don't think Uma would go so far and try to destroy the world."

"Can you confirm that without any doubt?"

"No," Evie admits frowning. "I can only beg you to see this from Uma's side. The Isle is an ugly place and Uma's spent most of her life constantly ridiculed by Mal. She was always made to feel like she wasn't good enough. That she had to always prove herself." Evie thinks about how she'll never be beautiful in her mother's eyes and holds back a sob.

Arabella was still unsure but Evie was right. She never considered how Uma's life was on the Isle. But did it matter or was just an excuse? She looks at the usual happy Evie who looked on the verge of breaking down. Maybe she should give Uma a chance? From the stories, she heard about Ursula she didn't think the sea-witch was a warm loving mother. _Isn't that why I doubt Uma?_

Arabella almost bites her tongue as she looks into Evie's pleading eyes, but against her better judgment words, she never thought she would say came out.

"I'll do it. I'll help you save her."

 **A.N.** Do you think Arabella's words will sway her grandfather? Or do you think he'd prefer to listen to a melody instead? I deleted a Doug/Evie scene because I felt like it'd work better later in the story. Oddly enough the Arabella and Evie scene was so difficult to write cause I kind of wrote myself in a hole by including her. Thank goodness I figured out a way to include them both. Next chapter is Carlos and Jay centered with a couple of other familiar characters sprinkled in.

I got a review saying this story was submitted as a descendants fan favorite on a descendants fansite and I just want to thank everyone so much. You guys inspire me a lot and I'm overjoyed by this! This fanfic journey is gonna get a little more ridiculous with its references and a lot more angsty so I hope you guys are ready! Till, next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Carlos sat on the couch of his dorm with a controller in hand. He felt like a high school basketball team singing about how everything relied on this one single moment. He imagined them chanting the number of seconds he needed to complete the moves in.

Carlos starts the game, his fingers moving at record speed as soon as the timer begins. He starts performing the elusive super move under a street light. C _rown, Candle, Teacup, Teacup, Wardrobe, Rose_ and then his mind starts to panic. How could he forget the last button?

A timer appears on the screen, the numbers getting closer to zero by the second. It was truly now or never. He scans his mind trying to recall what he read on the message boards. _Candle? No, maybe it was crown?_ Carlos tries to picture the walkthrough praying it sewed its self into his memory.

He imagines the page but the last word of the sequence is blurred out. He hears the screen start to beep and the word suddenly becomes clear. _It's rose!_

Carlos swiftly goes to press the last button, his face glowing with a hopeful smile. Jay suddenly bursts through the door yelling out Carlos's name.

Carlos, startled, jumps with the controller falling from his grasp just like his hopes for the rare achievement. _Why?! I was so close!_

"Jay!" Carlos shouts annoyed as the timer reached zero. The screen goes black and the words you lost show in big bold white letters.

Jay looked at the screen feeling sorry for Carlos. He didn't know why Carlos was so obsessed with getting the rarest achievement in the game. The amount of time and effort it took just to unlock one useless super move seemed like such a waste. Carlos, being the ultimate completionist, had his mind set on unlocking the final achievement. However, to have all but one unlocked was the ultimate mockery, Carlos had said.

Jay just shook his head letting his friend fall deeply into an almost unbreakable obsession _. Could've been a mistake on my part. I should have suggested we practice for Swords & Shields or something._

Ever since that day Carlos had been glued to their TV screen. _Okay, definitely a mistake on my part._ Jay's mind came back to the current situation at hand as he watched Carlos wishing he could turn back time.

 _Gotta play my cards cautiously for this one._

"Bummer, better luck next time, bro," Jay says sympathetically but it only contributes more to Carlos's frustration.

Carlos looks at Jay slack-jawed as he points to the screen. "I was so close I almost had it!"

"And I completely believe you," Jay replies as Carlos sets the controller down in a huff.

"I was! I bet I could even do it again!" All he had to do to unlock the bonus level once again was to replay the hardest chapter on expert mode. _Dalmatians, I wish this game had manual saving. Then I could just go back to the part I was playing and replay all over again._

Carlos wanted to cry because all of his efforts were for naught.

Jay didn't notice Carlos's inner turmoil as he tunes Carlos out and answers with a simple. "Uh huh."

"Why are you back so early, anyway?" Carlos wondered.

"I found the perfect spot to eat lunch far from the eyes of the many cheerleaders in love with me. It's so hard being handsome. Who knew beauty could be such a curse? Anyway, as I was eating I spotted something. It was Mal flying overhead."

"Maybe she was doing flying lessons or something?" Carlos suggests but knew he didn't make any sense.

"Possibly. Or maybe something's going down. Don't you think Mal, Evie, and Ben have been kind of suspicious lately?"

"No, I mean...now that I think about it I haven't seen them in a while." Carlos furrows his brows in deep thought. _Was there really something going on?_

 _No, they could all just be really busy._ Ben could just be doing kingly stuff. Evie probably designing a dress for a big client. Mal may have been commissioned to do someone's portrait. _The possibilities could be endless. Jay's just overthinking._

"None of them have been in class. Besides, you know how Fairy Godmother is about attendance something must be happening."

Carlos starts to dispute Jay's claim, but remembers his encounter with Fairy Godmother last week. He had decided to walk his girlfriend Jane to class; they dawdled, staring into each other's eyes. The sound of the tardy school bell rang throughout the hall and Jane quickly ran into her classroom waving goodbye. Carlos in a love stupor hazily returns a wave goodbye, making his way to his own class.

Sweeping the hallways, Fairy Godmother greeted Carlos with a disappointed gaze. He sputtered out an explanation, but she still slammed a detention slip into his hand.

Carlos shudders as he remembers sitting in detention. Detention was watched over by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather the always bickering fairy godmothers of Audrey's mother Princess Aurora. He wouldn't wish that experience on anyone.

"There must be an explanation, Jay. Mal, Evie, and Ben wouldn't have a story arc without us...they would never." Realization hits Carlos's face. "They're having a story arc without us!"

Jay nods, "I'm worried that whatever's going on is big. I just have this strange feeling I can't shake."

The son of Jafar had been having nightmares for days now. He would dream of being back on the Isle, walking along a long deserted part. There was no specific reason in his head for why he was there. He had pegged it down as mere curiosity even if there was an unheard voice in his head warning him.

He ignored it. Not because he wanted to, as he was internally begging himself to leave. This dream had other plans for him, however.

As Jay walked the area, it would delve into a path once stepped on, would force him back. He tried it so many times that it started to tire him.

Till, finally he would hear the rattle of a rattlesnake getting closer.

Turning around, he bowed up ready for a fight but a yellow cobra would always suddenly appear, pulling him down into the earth.

 _It felt so real._ Jay would wake up feeling his heart beat fast as he swore he felt something tightening around his leg. He would then always pull off his sheet, his body wracked with heavy ragged breaths. There would never be anything there. _It's all in your head_ , he would say to himself. Though, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that the situation he dreamed would transcend into reality.

"If it was that big Mal and Ev-," Carlos stopped himself,"wouldn't tell us at all. What do we do?"

"We should go check on them to see if everything's okay. Then we offer them our support and remind them we're a team. We can handle anything, as long as we're together. They'll see that."

"I really thought our girl talk worked. It felt like it bonded us all even more. Maybe, I was wrong?"

"No, you weren't. Whatever's happening, Carlos could just be super top secret."

"Top secret? What could be so top secret that they wouldn't tell us?"

"Maybe Mal found her dad or something, I don't know? What matters is that we go there and show them we care."

"Alright," Carlos agrees then glances at the digital clock next to his bed. His free period was almost over and soon he would have to head to his advanced computer science class. Carlos was practically teaching it at this point. His first day there the teacher had practically thrown out their syllabus declaring everyone to just watch Carlos. "Wait, Jay don't we both have classes this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah, okay then after school straight to Mal's we go."

"Swords and Shields meeting after school, remember?" Carlos reminded causing Jay to curse under his breath as he had forgotten about it entirely.

"Alright, then what about after that?" Jay suggested hoping there wasn't yet another time conflict.

"Okay, we'll head to her room straight after practice then?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Jay went to go grab his backpack but realized he had never taken it off. He then tells Carlos goodbye and leaves the dorm. As Jay walked the halls of Auradon Prep and took in the cheery warm faces, he thought of life back on the Isle. There his life consisted of searching for riches that didn't exist. His father had convinced him that one day he would find the big haul that would make all their wishes come true.

Jay felt foolish looking back at the things he valued in the past. _Greed benefits no one, it only paves a way for their downfall._ Jay realized that after he found the true story of why his father ended up on the Isle. His father, Jafar could have lived a content life just as a Royal Vizier. Yet, he wasn't satisfied. He ended up doing horrible things and hurting a lot of people to try to achieve something he would in the end never accomplish.

The story Jay heard growing up differed entirely, of course. It was his father's right. It wasn't. Agrabah would have been so much better under his rule. It was currently flourishing and Jay knew under his father's rule it would have descended into chaos.

Every ounce of his childhood had been a lie. _Who would want to tell the stories of their failures? No one. Was it really that bad?_

 _There it goes again._ The voice in his head that tried to normalize and condition his pain. He wanted it to go away. Didn't it understand that the anger he held, the feelings that flowed like a violent energy about to explode is what kept him focus?

It made him remember who he never wanted to be. With it, he flourished under a sunlight of determination. Determined to keep this new version of himself intact.

He never wanted to go back to his past. A past that made him feel more like a henchman than a son. Oh, how he wished it would never haunt him but everyone knows wishes barely come true.

A.N. I decided to split up this chapters draft so there should be another update soon. Hopefully, I don't scrap it but I genuinely love the second part of this so doubt it. Did you guys see Dove on Agents of Shield? I won't spoil it but that plot twist! I'm really excited to see more of her character! I'm loving the current agents of shields arc just wishing ghost rider was back. (I love him.) Anyway, thanks for reading! I appreciate every review/favorite/follow/view so much! You guys are great and I want to thank you all for inspiring me to write these chapters! And special thanks to my friend/editor, Timothy! Till, next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Sweat laces Jay's palms, his grip on his pencil starts to slip, and he struggles to tighten it. Jay's hands tremor slightly, the pencil tumbles out of his fingers grasp. Bouncing off his lap, heading straight for the floor.

Bending down from his desk, Jay reaches for his pencil but it slips yet again, from his sweaty hold. He wipes his hands on the fabric of his pants, wishing he could stop the sweating completely.

This time succeeding he picked up his pencil again. Jay places his pencil down on his desk not bothering to even try to continue writing.

He takes long slow breaths counting them out in his head. _One, two, three,_ then repeats. With a clear mind, he tries to focus on what's currently happening in class.

Distraction hits Jay once more. Not by the physical ails happening within his body or even the mental distress occurring in his head but by a princess. Audrey hadn't even started to write down her notes, instead, she was indecisively trying to choose a pen. One was pink the other blue.

Jay smirks fondly, happy with the simpleness of Auradon. It was so unlike the place he was once forced to call home, The Isle of the Lost. Jay was always taught to keep his guard up. To trust no one. Treat the world as if it were a triangular demon trying to get into his mind.

Growing up, he had mostly listened, keeping the kids he befriended, Harry and Gil at a far emotional distance. He had always wavered a little when it came to Harry. They had been comrades in crime, sharing many thrills as they committed petty theft after petty theft.

It was difficult for Jay to stomach that at one time he had even considered Harry his friend. Though, if you asked him now he would say Harry was merely a friend of circumstance.

 _I don't want to think about the Isle especially, about him of all people._ Thoughts he didn't want to be bothered with violently sailed as if a dam had been torn apart in his mind. His fingers numbed when he moves to protectively cover his head as if he could physically block every thought. Sometimes, Jay wished he could physically take every terrible thought from his mind and bury them. Deep into the sands where no one could ever reach them.

 _As if anyone would want to_ , he reminds himself. This was Auradon. Things were usually determined by face value. On the Isle, however, they sought the smallest piece potentially corrupted by good. Then they would do everything they could to destroy it and you.

This reminded Jay of a memory he had long forgotten. Maybe forgotten wasn't the best word more like purposefully deleted.

Jay didn't make the best choices as a child. Always taught the worst choice was the best, he was merely reflecting his upbringing.

This was exactly why he was on a dock long abandoned by the other citizens of the Isle. The wooden dock, aggressively claimed by decay years ago, was left brittle and highly hazardous to walk on. It didn't stop Jay or Harry from declaring it their secret meeting place.

They were much too young to realize they were gambling with their lives with every step. Or maybe part of them knew?

Injuries had been inquired quite more than a few times at the hands of this dock. And every injury always left them with what felt like thousands of splinters to pull out.

Jay hadn't known it then but Harry was as a citizen of Auradon would say self-destructive. Even with Uma, always by Harry's side, shining a light on Harry's lost eyes, Harry still seemed forever lost.

Unstable, that was the perfect way to describe Harry Hook. He was rash and always getting Jay into trouble. Trouble that even the Isle had looked down upon.

The first rule of villainy that every VK is taught is to never commit an act that can hurt yourself. Hurting others, however, is highly commendable. To a point, of course, a majority of the villains of the Isle hadn't actually killed anyone. Gaston had tried and failed, leading to his own death. Evil Queen had tried to kill Snow White and failed many, many times. Captain Hook well he succeeded many, many times.

It was well-known on the Isle that the pirate thirsted for blood like a vampire. His hook did always have a tinge of red on the tip, that some took as a reminder of his skill. Jay, however, knew the truth; Hook always forgot to clean his hook. That was Harry's job.

 _Gods, Harry truly valued that duty as if it were an essence of his life._ Harry could be beaten and belittled by his father, but that wouldn't stop him from dutifully cleaning his father's hook.

Jay had asked him why, honestly, wondering why his friend put so much care into something for someone so damaging. A trace of another emotion lies behind Harry's eyes, one that Jay now recognized as love.

"This hook will be mine one day." Harry boasted, holding the hook high above him to show off to Jay.

"You're still on that, Harry? Haven't you realized your father isn't exactly the sentimental type?" Jay cautioned, hoping to weigh down Harry's high hopes.

"What do you know of my father?"

There was really only one thing everyone knew about Captain Hook and it was usually told in the bruises covering Harry's body. Jay would never say that out loud of course. Every time he had even tried to ask Harry about his bruises it would always end up with the son of Captain Hook blistering mad at him. And Jay hated arguing with Harry because it always felt like there was no way out.

"Nothing, I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"It almost sounds like you care about my feelings." Harry bluntly accused, saying the word care with extreme disgust.

 _Did Jay care? No way!_ "I don't. Of course, I don't. I'm just-"

"Giving an unneeded opinion," Harry suggested, roughly rubbing the cloth in his hand against the hook.

 _Ugh, He better not be late because he's shining his father's hook,_ Jay thought agitated. Harry Hook was always late though. Sometimes Jay swore that boy couldn't read a clock.

 _I'm just going to do this without him._ It was extremely risky as he'd been hitting the same places for about three days straight. He was hoping Harry would tell him of some new ventures to explore. Harry did always know the right places to navigate to find the best hauls.

 _I guess I can wait a little longer._ Jay lifts his foot over the edge of the dock playfully hovering over the calm waters. He moved his leg a little higher focusing on his breathing. _I am the master!_ Sure, it took him a couple of weeks to master the art of perfect balance, but he still mastered it. His foot that remained on the dock starts turning in on itself, and he slowly starts to lose his balance.

He loudly screamed, fearful of falling but gains courage when he thinks about all the splinters he'd have to pull out. And the fact that he could potentially die. Behind him, Harry had appeared but watched interested, not ready to make his presence known.

Jay miraculously finds his balance again and then places his feet firmly on the dock. _Not doing that ever again._

"With a scream like that someone might think you're from Auradon." Harry needlessly prattled.

"Tough talk from someone who can't even do more push-ups than me." Jay tactfully reminded, turning his head towards Harry in acknowledgment.

"I was distracted that day!"

"Uma wasn't in the room, so I doubt that." Jay teased.

Harry instantly blushed thinking of Uma but tried hard to maintain a cool composure,"I don't know what you mean. And I still don't get how your flimsy seaweed like arms even managed to get that much."

Jay bends his arms to show off his not yet existent muscles. "Please, no one would last one encounter with these right here. Where have you been, anyway? You're like twenty minutes late." Jay squinted, noticing Harry's eyes were covered in eyeliner, "Dude, how many times do I have to tell you to steal your sisters make up on your own time."

"Very funny, though it would be quite a joy to see Harriet upset. Besides, how would you even know what time it is right now? Last I checked there aren't any clocks around here?" In fact, that was the top reason Harry liked this spot. He hadn't developed his father's fear of ticking clocks but the sound didn't exactly bring him any sense of comfort.

"Swiped a watch from a stand yesterday." Jay proudly showed off his wrist, watching as Harry regards it unimpressed.

"Only a watch?" Harry reached into his pocket then places his hands behind his back. He shows off a coin and proceeds to flip it like his name was Harvey Dent and smirked. "I have gold."

"Gold? That can't be real!" Jay runs over to grab the coin from Harry but Harry promptly hides it in his pocket.

"I know where there's more." Harry enticingly crooned hoping Jay would take the bait.

"Where?" Jay's eyes glimmering, his hands itching to finally touch real gold. He had heard plenty of stories from his father of the beauty and reflective shine of the exclusive item. _This could be it. The big haul my father and I have always dreamed of!_

"Yzma's shop." Harry eagerly answered," And guess who I just heard is going to be gone from her shop all day? Our only hiccup would be encountering her son."

Zevon would easily rip their plans to shreds but Jay was sure the both of them could take it. There was really only one dilemma that they were sure to face.

"Harry, how are we going to get in?" Jay asked, voicing the dilemma weighing on his mind.

"What not up for a little breaking and entering?" Harry speculated ready to challenge Jay's villainhood.

"I'm into the entering the breaking not so much."

"Relax, her shop door will be unlocked," Harry assured, trying to ease Jay's worries.

Jay gives him a skeptical look,"And how exactly did you manage that?"

"Easy, her daughter. She thinks we're dating. She's actually waiting for me on the other side of the Isle."

"Wouldn't that put Zevon on our tails even more? Standing up his sister?"

"Who said I'm gonna stand her up?" Harry noted."So, how about we finish this quickly." Harry begins walking away from the dock with a concealed satisfied smirk displayed on his face because he knew he had won Jay over.

 _This is such a terrible plan_ , Jay thought as he followed Harry.

Harry had talked Jay into bringing Gil along. Gil was Jay's friend too, but he was also the least conspicuous person ever. As they walked Gil happily chattered on about his day.

They both let him drone on and on until they reached Yzma's store of useless potions and other exciting items. How the sorceress managed to make a living selling potions no one could even use always managed to impress Jay. "Would we really find any gold here?"

"Of course. Plus Yzma has some really nice stuff," Harry assured, moving his hand like he was physically shooing the words away.

Filled mostly with belief, Jay followed him in, yet, he was still a little skeptic. Staying behind, Gil pledged he'd immediately alert them if anyone came near. He also promised that he would be the best watch out ever. Jay just hoped Gil didn't wander off again. His ego was still recovering from being caught by Dr. Facilier. If it wasn't for the witch doctor's daughter, Freddie, he would have been a goner.

The floorboards in Yzma's shop creaked with each step. Attempting to turn on the lights, Harry's interrupted by Jay who advises against it. With only the sunlight as their guide, they were now basically blind. Jay went over to a wall covered in rows and rows of what he assumed were potions. Proven right, he squinted, reading off a label of the one closest to him, learning it was an everlasting riches potion.

Jay reached for the potion ready to pick it up but hears Harry shout at him."What are you doing?!"

"Taking a potion?" Jay answered, lifting up the potion in his hand feeling like he was stating the obvious.

"Haven't you heard the stories about Yzma's potions?"

"No, not really."

Yzma wasn't exactly listed in the imaginary top ten villain list of the Isle. In fact, the only thing Jay could really recall about her was the lingering scent of death she seemed to always leave behind.

"They never work and leave a terrible aftertaste in your mouth." Harry condescendingly informs a look of superiority on his face.

"Of course, they don't work. We're on the Isle. No magic, remember?"

"While true, Yzma has been known to accidentally turn people into animals with her potions. As in if we ever get off this Isle you'll probably live your life as a snake." Harry hissed like a snake, laughing at the uncomfortable expression on Jay's face.

Jay didn't like the sound of that. _Life as a snake?_ He gulped. He'd definitely preferred his human life over a fate like that. If he was considering options that is. Hopefully, being human was the only option. He places the potion back where he found it. Jay finds his mind muddled and confused as to why they were even in Yzma's store.

"So, where is this gold, Harry?" He inquired, feeling a little bewildered.

"How about we play our favorite game?" Harry tried not to make his words sound calculated, praying, Jay doesn't catch on.

"You always cheat."

"So do you." Harry chimed back with a playful smile.

Jay smiled back, "What are the stakes this time?

"I'm thinking the winner gets to pick first."

Jay arches an eyebrow interested,"You mean you won't grab the nicest item and run?"

"Not today at least."

Jay imagines the look of joy his dad will have, seeing all the gold he brought back. _If I bring enough...maybe it'd really be the big haul he's been dreaming of. "_ Deal." Jay eagerly answered.

"Great, I'm going to check their house."

"Wait, house..." Jay trailed off not really liking the idea of going through someone's personal belongings.

"Jay, come on, you didn't think Yzma would hide gold out here. Anyone could just come in and steal it."

"Right...I guess I feel a little weird stealing from someone's house."

"It's just like stealing from a store or a stall."

Jay gave out an awkward laugh, "Yeah, I'm just overreacting. Lead the way, Harry."

Harry tries to unlock the door but fails to open it. He starts searching his pockets for something to pick the lock with but nothing in his pockets fit the bill. "I guess someone has lost their magic touch. You really didn't think this through. Did you?"

"In my defense, I never think things through. I just do." Harry then hits the doorknob hard as if it would break instantly under the force of his hand. It doesn't.

That was true. Very true. Jay starts to comment in agreement when they both freeze as they hear footsteps outside the door. They both looked at each other shocked, quickly running for cover. Harry hid in a dark space at the back of the store. While Jay chose to hide behind the register for a quick escape.

"Mom, I'm sure, Harry Hook's planning something!"

 _Uh oh_. The voice obviously belonged to Zevon which meant he was with Yzma. _I'm screwed._

Jay's hands start to feel a little clammy and his mouth seems to suddenly, dry up. There was a chance he wouldn't escape. There was a chance that he was going to be a goner this time around.

"So your sister has caught his eye? She has my good looks it's to be expected." Jay could just imagine Yzma touching her face in admiration.

This would be the perfect time for Gil to make a distraction. Gil didn't seem to have the same train of thought as Yzma and Zevon continued to converse.

"Just open up the shop and check!"

"Fine, but you owe me a day at the spa, Zevon. Plus, you're on potion sorting duty all week."

Time was running out. Jay considered trying to distract them himself by throwing something but there was nothing within his reach. He wanted to scream when he thought about how he had just emptied all of his pockets this morning before going to the dock.

"Sure, just open it, already!"

Yzma glared then put her key in the lock. She turns it, realization flashes on her face. "It's unlocked. That damn girl left it unlocked!"

It was too late. This was the end.

"Ha, I knew it. I bet that Harry Hook asked her to keep it unlocked. Or swiped her keys or something! Or-" Zevon's mind races with newly formed theories as he sinisterly rubbed his hands. He was going to be the one to take down the thieving pest Harry Hook. Everyone would be so wickedly pleased with Zevon. Enough for them to actually remember his name.

"Zevon calm yourself. Mommy's gonna show you how we deal with trespassers." Yzma's voice comes out sounding like a kitten's growl.

Jay gulped really regretting his hiding spot now. _Why did my mind choose to blank out of all logic and plans just before I'm about to die?_

The shop door opens, and he hears two sets of footsteps walk in. They walk over to the register and Jay quickly moves to the short side of it. He scans the room for another hiding spot praying he would avoid their detection. No, I gotta make a run for it. _Why didn't Gil warn us?_

As Yzma and Zevon checked the cash register Jay moved to the right side of the counter. He prayed they were looking down as he scooted closer to the exit. Everything was going fine until that dreaded floor creak.

Jay jumped up bolting quickly out the door much too fast for Yzma or Zevon to catch. Still, they followed him, broom in Yzma's hand as anger flared in her eyes. "You dare try to steal from my shop!"

Jay ran faster than before trying to spot Gil who was currently in the running for worst lookout ever. Unsurprisingly, Gil was nowhere in sight which meant he probably wandered off. _He had one job!_

Jay's chest compressed like an accordion with heavy breaths as he realized he had run into a dead end. He heard Yzma's voice demanding for his head on a silver platter as he realized they were closing in.

There were no places to hide. He was trapped.

Yzma and Zevon caught up just seconds later and were standing in front of him with anger in their eyes. Yzma points a bony finger at Jay. "I should poison you for this!"

"Please do, mom," Zevon said with a wicked smile.

"Shut up, imbecile." She rasped at Zevon, looking at Jay as if he were a toad she was about to dissect.

Jay shuddered, wishing he had drunk one of Yzma's potions, so he could become a snake and slither away. _There's no magic on the Isle_ , his brain needlessly reminded. _I'd probably be easier to catch as a snake anyway._

 _No, this will not be my end_. Jay puts his fists up, ready to fight, Yzma just laughs at the sight. She plucked a dark green vial from her the belt of her dress with a dangerous smile.

"Grab him." She commanded Zevon, but a loud clanging noise rings around them. They both turn around, and Jay turns his head in the direction they were looking at.

Mal stood there, eyes narrowed, her aura of malice off the charts. Two trashcan lids were in her hands, the clear source of the clanging noise they had heard earlier.

"Yeah, hello? What do you think you're doing?"

Jay looked at Mal in surprise, unable to speak. Yzma unhappy to have to inform this child of any of her actions begrudgingly spoke, "He stole from me. Now he's paying the consequences."

"I didn't actually steal anything," Jay explained."You kind of caught me before I could grab anything. So, why not just let this go?

"It's the thought of it that counts," Yzma said grinding her teeth at the thought of letting Jay's crime against her slide.

"Jay, I'm so disappointed you didn't follow through."Mal chided. She watches Yzma in delight as the sorceress chokes back an angry comment afraid of the repercussions.

Mal then puts on a mask of seriousness and scrunches up her nose looking at Yzma displeased. "Yzma it's so funny to see you here. Mother was just talking about how the view of your house upsets her. Purple and blue curtains. How tacky."

 _Is Mal helping me_? Jay thinks shocked.

"It's not tacky! It's a great color scheme!"

"Hmm, gotta disagree. You know, just between all of us-" Mal lowered her voice in volume, playing as if she's telling a secret," I think my mother might be upset enough to kick you out and leave you to rot on the streets." Mal shoots Yzma a fake concerned smirk.

"What-Why-She can't!"

"It would be a shame if someone planted the idea of turning your home into a-" Mal tapped her chin in deep thought," goblin destination hotel. If I were you-and thank gods I'm not, I'd run on home before someone suggests these fabulous ideas to my mother."

Yzma silently fumed at Mal's threat. Yzma turns back to Jay glaring, actively restraining herself from uttering any threatening words. Zevon on the other hand, "Revenge will be mine!"

Yzma rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She stomped away with Zevon trailing behind.

When Mal was sure they had left, she glared at Jay and shot him an annoyed look. " Yzma's shop are you crazy?"

"No, look it wasn't my idea!"

"Oh, who was it then. Who would be stupid enough to want to rob Yzma?!"

"That would be me," Harry replied, his hand raised up, strolling up to Jay as if nothing had ever happened. _Was he hiding somewhere nearby this whole time?_ "Come on, Jay. I know another place that would be perfect to hit."

Jay backed away from him ignoring the part of his mind sputtering questions. The biggest one practically yelped in his mind but the question was aimed at him. _Why? Why did you blindly follow him?_

"I am never going anywhere with you again!" Jay fumed, his eyes sparkling with fury.

"So, I made one little mistake! No big deal. It's not like I didn't warn you."

 _He did warn you_ , his mind reminded. _And then left me to fight on my own._ "No big deal? I could've died Harry!" Jay screamed, balling up his fists in anger.

"But you didn't. You're looking very alive to me."

Jay felt his body tremor with rage. He narrowed his eyes at Harry wanting nothing more than to greet Harry with his fists.

Mal sensed this was about to get really messy, well bloody, decided it was best to make an exit. "I'm going to let you two work out your issues. Bye, Jay."

Mal quickly ran off, leaving Harry and Jay alone. Jay pushed past Harry wanting nothing more to do with the boy. He was just going to go home and face his father's disapproving yells.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned, feeling like Jay was really overreacting. He did warn him in the beginning that Zevon could be a snag in their plans.

"Home!"

"Empty handed? Didn't take you for a quitter, Jay." Harry taunted.

Jay slowed his steps and Harry puts on a triumph smirk. He knew Jay's anger wouldn't last. It never lasted.

"What happened back there, Harry? Where's Gil?"

"He must have gotten distracted again. I'll talk to him-"

"No! No talking to him about it. He jeopardized everything!" Jay angrily interrupted, his heart pounding loud. His chest constricting in his anger. So much anger.

"Jay calm down."

"No, I'm so sick of this! You and Gil. I'm done! I'm out Harry!"

"Jay, come on," Harry responded, brushing off Jay's words.

"Bye, Harry," Jay said curtly, running away.

Jay faced his father's roaring disapproval later on. A part of him wishing he had followed after Harry. His brain created a case for Harry, pointing out that he was the one that blanked out. A counter argument was also created, wondering if Yzma really did have gold. _Was it all a setup?_ Jay then suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and drifted out of the memory. He looked around realizing he was just outside of the Swords & Shields match room. _How did I get here?_

"Are you going to go inside or are you enjoying staring at the ground blankly?" A cheery voice questions causing Jay to jump in shock. _Lonnie?_

Jay turns facing Lonnie seeing her face was not at all cheerful. She was looking at Jay with concerned eyes.

"L-Lonnie, hey?" Jay answers, still feeling a little startled.

"Hey? I've been trying to talk to you all afternoon it seems. It's like you've been on autopilot or something. You wouldn't even respond to your own name. Is everything okay, Jay?"

"Yeah, everything's- actually no. I don't know."

"What's going on Jay? Are you physically hurt?" She reaches out to touch him but Jay pulls away. She looks down disappointed.

"I'm fine, Lonnie. Maybe, I'm just swamped with classes."As he said the words his mind berates him. _Tell her_ , it yelled. But Jay really wasn't in the mood to be emotionally vulnerable.

"You sure you're fine? Cause, you weren't mentally here five minutes ago, Jay."

"You wouldn't understand, Lonnie." Jay suggests, and Lonnie gives him a look implying she would."You're a general's daughter and your mom saved a whole country. My dad just destroys everything." Jay let's out a long sigh.

"Were you thinking about your dad?" Lonnie prods, looking around. "Maybe, we should go somewhere more private?"

"You're Captain." Jay points out, "Let's just forget this and get practice over with."

"No, Jay I wouldn't be a good Captain if I let you practice in the state your in right now. Why don't you head back to your dorm and rest?"

"Lonnie, I don't want to miss practice. I have to make sure I'm striving for the best."

"Jay, please. Your health comes first," Lonnie begs concerned.

"Maybe you're right," Jay responds unsure of why he wasn't putting up a fight. He starts backing away. Watching as Chad Charming and a couple of other princes walk into the Swords & Shields room. _Has Carlos arrived already? Hmm, kind of weird. Or maybe Carlos didn't notice me and just walked in? I guess I'll find out later._

"Talk to you tomorrow?" Lonnie offered knowing Jay never used his cell phone.

"Yeah. Bye Lonnie. Thanks."

"No, problem Jay," Lonnie says giving Jay a faint smile then walking into the building.

Jay takes a deep breath full of fresh air. The wind then blows a soothing gust that makes Jay's hair flow like it was in an Auradon shampoo commercial. _I just need to relax._

He wanders around campus looking for a perfect place to watch the sky. He finds it, next to the lunch tables he sat at earlier today. Closing his eyes, he breathes out slowly, feeling relaxed. Jay had taken to getting lost in his imagination whenever his head became overwhelmed with a past he wished he could forget _. I can't believe I thought about Harry all afternoon._ He hadn't spared a thought on his ex-friend since their final fallout. If you could even call it that.

Jay had already felt emotionally done with Harry at that point. Yet, still, there was a part of him that missed Harry. Well, Harry's haul tips. That was a lie. He cared for Harry, deeply once. And that part of him would remind him of how Harry warned him about Zevon. But as always, the rational part of Jay's mind spoke up. Chiming in, _Harry was there. He could have stopped Yzma but he did nothing._

The rational part won out in the end. Jay avoided Harry all week after the Yzma incident. He had taken Mal up as his new partner in crime. At least she had his back most of the time. It was more consistent then Harry who didn't have his back at all. Jay's mind wanders off to the day Harry had declared him his mortal enemy.

Jay found a flier earlier in the day, calling for all suitable residents of the Isle to try out for Captain Hook's crew. Jay wasn't interested, but he had to admit the offer was pretty tempting. Even with Captain Hook pretty much being the laughingstock of the Isle, his crew was known for being the best of the best.

Though there was little respect for Captain Hook, Jay knew many kids on the Isle dreamed of joining Hook's crew. There they could get one of the hardest things to get on the Isle, money. Money meant a warm meal, which meant another day of life. Jay, however, didn't want the money for himself.

No, he wanted it for his father. Jay's steals while good hadn't really been enough lately. Their merchandise was running low, so money was very tight at this point. He knew his father wouldn't approve of him joining Hook's crew but what could he do? They had to eat.

Jay looked at the fine print of the document. If you earned enough favor you could still win a cash prize. _It doesn't hurt to try. What's the worst that could happen?_

If only he knew then...he thinks drifting out of the memory. He didn't want to think about that day. _Anything but that day._ Jay is broken from his thoughts when he hears the sound of footsteps. It sounded like boots? His Isle instinct told him to get up and check his surroundings. But this was Auradon there was no need to watch his back. The footsteps get closer stopping next to Jay's head. _Okay, that's odd._ Jay slowly opens his eyes and is surprised to be greeted by the past he couldn't forget.

There above him stood Harry Hook, and he was out for blood.

 **A.N.** Looks like Harry and his crew are finally in Auradon! I'm sure this will bode well for Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben. Yup, everything's going to be completely fine. Next chapter is definitely going to be intense. Thank you guys for all the faves, alerts, and reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this update! I also wrote a huma fluff one-shot and posted a collabo I did with Trash Reads! So, check it out if you're interested! Thanks again, for reading! Till, next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry glowers down at Jay, his smile so wicked, genuine fear appears in Jay's eyes. Harry considers an abrupt attack, gleaming at the idea of finally taking Jay down, but decides to savor Jay's shock. It wasn't every day one could corner their worst enemy. Jay thought he was seeing things. That his flashbacks had seeped into reality, creating the ultimate nightmare.

Impossible. It was absolutely impossible for Harry to be here. This was a delusion. A way for his mind to confront the ghost of his past. Jay wasn't ready. His fingers, grip the dirt underneath him. Harry laughs, mocking Jay for thinking he won. For thinking, he could ever see the last of Harry Hook. This snaps Jay out of his daze, his hands shoot up, grabbing for Harry's ankles, and he pulls.

Harry resists, but only for a moment, and then he falls. Jay jumps to his feet with ease, spinning around to stare Harry down. Before even thinking of his next move, words sputter out of Jay's mouth.

"How? How are you here, Harry?!"

Harry props himself up, glaring at Jay. Jay pinches himself, double checking this wasn't a memory. It wasn't. Harry notices and lets out an amused chuckle.

"Aww, Jay, didn't you miss me? Don't tell me you thought only you and your crew could leave the Isle? You wish."

Harry waits for Jay's next move, anticipating it even. In Jay's current position, he could easily take Harry out, yet here he was asking Harry questions.

"Never." Jay spat out, and Harry feigns a look of hurt.

Harry stands up, taking his hook off his belt, and starts taunting Jay. "I've been thinking about you, Jay. Thinking about how you threw my hook into the sea. And I've especially thought of how I'm going to pay you back for that."

Jay backs up, eyebrows knitting in confusion. How did Harry manage to get through the barrier? And was he alone? The answer hits him a second later. "Uma released you, didn't she? Of course, she released you."

"What's a captain without her first mate? Uma would never leave me behind."

"That's more than one can say for you, Harry. I guess that could be classified as your specialty." Jay mimicks Harry's accent perfectly.

Harry looks at Jay unimpressed with his impression. "Still bitter? And from something so long ago? Little petty don't you think?"

"Petty? Me? You're the guy still angry because they weren't good enough to get on their own father's crew."

Harry's face twists up in anger. He points his hook in Jay's direction. "You're dead."

Harry launches himself at Jay, and Jay avoids his attack even managing to grab the back of Harry's jacket. He spins Harry around and pushes him to the ground. Harry doesn't fall, steadying himself at the last second.

Harry faces Jay, hatred in his eyes. He wouldn't be defeated by Jay again. He puts his hook back on his belt, unsheathing his cutlass, pointing it in Jay's direction, and motions for Jay to come closer.

"Little unfair don't you think? I don't have a weapon on me."

"Fair? Nothing in life is fair, Jay. You should know that by now." Harry says, trying to get close to Jay, but Jay easily evades him.

"Why are you here? What could Auradon Prep possibly have that you would want? If Uma set you free shouldn't you be with her?"

An unreadable expression passes on Harry's face. Then he remembers. The real reason to why he was here. He needed ingredients for the mermaid potion.

"Where are your pets? Give them to me now!" Harry loudly demands.

"My pets? Lagan and Derelict? They're not here. I had to leave them back on the Isle."

Harry's only ticket to saving Uma was on the Isle? There was no way he could get it if this was true. Uma would truly be lost to him forever. "No! You're lying. You wouldn't leave your precious pets behind. Tell me where they are now?"

"On the Isle. I didn't take them with me. I couldn't."

He's telling the truth. And Harry hates that he knows that. That he could still so easily read Jay after years of hating him.

"Why do you want them? What could you possibly need them for?" Jay continues, his fingertips getting weirdly hot.

Harry embodies his anger and hatred in a way neither Jay nor he has seen before. Losing all reason, all hope, his eyes blaze, a parasitic sun feeding on Jay's soul.

"Well," he drawls," I can't let my visit be a complete waste."

Readying his cutlass, he advances at Jay, sure he would strike. Jay's distracted, his fingertips searing. Instinct tells him to move, but he stays, fingers pointed in Harry's direction. Electric sparks, that shimmered like fire, sprung from his fingertips.

Some sparks circle on Jay's finger shaping a very familiar image. A snake. Not just any snake but a cobra. It was gold, ruby eyed, just like the one on his father's staff. Jay tries to pull it off, but it was impossible. Harry screams, electric sparks circle him like a tornado, capturing him. Jay cautiously touches the winds of electricity around Harry, surprised the touch didn't hurt him at all.

Harry's shoulders sag in defeat, and he loses all resolve. "I've lost her. She's gone. I'm never getting her back."

Tears, actual tears steam down Harry's eyes. Jay moves back, stunned to see Harry cry. Harry breathed the rules of the Isle and to see him so broken...No, it doesn't matter.

Jay needed to tell his friends. Tell them that Harry and his crew were in Auradon. Jay didn't have a phone, preferring to use old-school types of communication but that wouldn't help him now.

He couldn't exactly leave Harry alone. What if someone saw him and alerted Fairy Godmother? Wait, isn't that what Jay wanted to happen? Harry didn't belong in Auradon.

He could never reform. Harry was as much a villain as his father, Captain Hook. But what if he ruined it for all VK's? Harry would verify any Auradonian's expectations of a villain kid. Expectations Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal were trying so hard to eliminate.

Jay points his hands at Harry, saying. "Follow me."

Harry's eyes turn red, the tornado of electricity disappearing, and when Jay walks, Harry follows.

Carlos was still in their room. Sitting on their couch in deep discussion with Mal and Evie...and was that Gil? Gil's head perks up, his eyes lightening up when he see's Harry behind Jay. Gil runs over to Harry, begging him for forgiveness. Saying he was doing this for Uma. And praying with every fiber of his being that Harry would forgive him.

Harry doesn't respond, his eyes still red. Gil waves his hand in front of Harry's face, and Harry still doesn't react. Jay pulls Gil away from Harry. Hoping what he did isn't discovered but it was too late.

Gil pulls his arm away, and looks at Jay accusingly, "What did you do?! Bring him back! I can't lose Harry too!"

Jay pays Gil no mind, pretending it Gil was simply overreacting. Jay turns to his friends and asks, "What's going on? Why is he in our room and not in a cell?"

Mal stands up, walking over to Jay. Her eyes linger on Harry's expressionless face. "Gil surrendered. We all promised him that he'll be safe and not locked up." Mal explains.

"We? I don't remember agreeing to this. And why can't he be safe in a cell?"

"Gil is harmless." Evie says from the couch, "Aren't you Gil?"

Jay scoffs, "What is going on here? You can't be protecting Gil of all people."

Before Jay's friends had a chance to respond, Gil says, "Why is Harry acting like this? Undo whatever you did to him now!"

Everyone in the room's focus went on Harry. Evie and Carlos get up and stand beside Mal. All of them eyeing him with suspicion and disappointment.

"Yeah, Jay. Why is Harry acting like that?" Mal asks reiterating Gil's question.

Jay placed his snake ring-wearing hand behind his back. He shrugs, answering, "I don't know."

Mal, Evie, and Carlos eye him with suspicion. "We know you're hiding something." They say simultaneously.

He shows them the hand he was hiding behind his back. Unable to keep up any facade, especially, for the people who knew all his secrets." I didn't do this on purpose. This ring just appeared on my finger, and I've got no clue why or how. And it looks exactly like the cobra on my dad's old staff. You know, the one in the museum."

"What was happening when it appeared?" Mal questions, appearing deep in thought.

"Harry was trying to kill me."

Mal closes her eyes, tapping her finger on her forehead." I've read something like this before. In my mother's spellbook."

She starts pacing around, trying to remember the name. Opening her eyes, she shouts, "Life clause! I think it's called a life clause."

"Uh, a what?"

"A life clause. Basically, your dad tied his life to his staff. Most likely with his blood. It grants the staff a huge power boost and can locate you anywhere. As long as magic is flowing. The staff recognizes you as it's heir, so you probably have the life clause too."

"Will it go away? The ring or am I stuck with it forever?"

"No idea." Mal admits, and then hesitantly says, "But we need your magic."

Evie says Mal's name in a warning tone. And Jay wonders for a brief second if he missed even more than he thought. Mal puts her hands up, her eyes darting in Evie's direction. "Hear me out, E. We can't sit here waiting for your mirror. You know Fairy Godmother isn't going to say yes." Mal turns to Jay, a serious expression on her face. "Jay, I need you to dig deep. Center yourself completely, then summon a blank picture in your head, and project it right here."

"What? Why? What does that even mean? What's even going on here?"

"I'll explain everything later. Promise. But Jay, please, I really need you to do this." Mal begs, knowing somewhere someone had probably written up a four thousand word explanation. And mentally thanking all the gods the person had enough sense not to include it.

Jay nods, closing his eyes. He does exactly as Mal tells him. And summons a blank picture in his mind. Then he imagines projecting it where Mal had told him to.

"Think of Atlantica. Of all the stories you've heard of Queen Ariel."

He does. "Now picture, Uma. Captured and in a cell. Where would she be? What would she be doing?"

The image falters, and Mal begs Jay to focus. But why would Jay think of Uma? He barely knew her. Mal says it doesn't matter. To try. Please just try. So he does. And Uma appears in the image.

Everyone in the room gasps, as they took in the sight of Uma. Jay opens his eyes, surprised to see Uma alone in a cell and in Atlantica? Just how much did he miss?

Uma was still in her cecaelia form and wearing the dress she wore at Cotillion. She looked defeated. Her usual hopeful eyes devoid of all emotion. Mal looks away, unable to handle the guilt. Jay notices Uma's cell wasn't heavily guarded, he voices this and Carlos types something on his phone.

No one in the room notices Harry snapping out of Jay's hypnosis. He sees the projection of Uma and starts analyzing every detail of her face. She still looked the same. It had been weeks since he's seen her last but it felt like it's been a year. A long dragging year, of overdramatic angst written by a writer with no direction.

"Uma?!" Harry shouts, his eyes filled with hope once again.

Harry runs to Jay's projection of Uma, his hand reaching out to touch her. He hears her say his name, and then the image disappears completely. Jay looks down at his ring, finding it gone. Any trace of magic that swirled around him earlier disappeared. He didn't notice, Harry, barreling towards him. Not till he was on the ground.

Carlos and Gil manage to pull Harry off of Jay. Holding him, until Mal's magic creates a purple barrier surrounding Harry.

"Traitor!" Harry screams at Gil.

"I'm doing this for Uma. I'm sorry."

"For Uma? You liar! This isn't for Uma! This is for yourself. You're afraid of me, aren't you Gil?" Harry's words come out tumbled, entangling with every previous one. He tries to break down Mal's barrier, using all his strength but it stays.

"No, I'm not afraid of you, Harry. I think you've lost your way but I don't fear you."

"You should because when I get out of here-"Harry's voice shrivels to a whisper, then he makes no sound at all.

Everyone in the room turns to Mal, who innocently shrugs. "Look, we've got a few days to plan this breakout, and we now finally have a floor plan. Either you help us and save the girl you love. Or you get in our way and make Uma's ending a tragedy. What do you choose Harry?"

Evie, Carlos, and Jay had obvious rejections, but they all held them back, wondering how Harry would respond.

Mal snaps her fingers, and Harry's voice comes back. Harry grunts out,"If anything happens to her, all of you are goners" He stops, his eyes boring into Gil's. " Including you, Gil."

"Well, looks like we have a deal," Mal shakily announces to the room.

 **A.N.** Hey, everyone! I got inspired to write some angst after having my heart ripped out after finishing a game called the long strings club. Next update should be Daddy Issues Rising! See ya next time!


End file.
